Do You Love Me?
by AnggiLee
Summary: Apa aku pernah ada di hatimu Chan? -Baekhyun. Tidak Sekalipun Byun -Chanyeol. ChanBaek. Boy X Boy. Marriage Life.
1. chapter pertama

Author POV

Rumah sakit elisabet hospital tampak lebih ramai dibandingkan hari sebelum nya, beberapa petugas rumah sakit tampak sibuk mengurus beberapa pasien di rumah sakit nomor dua terbesar di korea selatan tepat nya di seoul. Suara siaran televisi di rumah sakit yang cukup kuat juga semakin menambah suasana keramaian di rumah sakit ini, pembawa berita membawakan berita yang terjadi hari ini atau tepat nya dua jam lalu telah terjadi kecelakaan bus yang membawa murid - murid untuk wisata kunjunga ke salah satu museum sejarah di seoul yang menyebabkan beberapa dari penumpang nya mengalami cidera yang cukup serius, dan para korban kecelakaan sebagian dibawa ke rumah sakit elisabet, inilah yang menyebabkan rumah sakit elisabet lebih ramain dibandingkan hari - hari sebelum nya.

tampak pria mungil berlarian dari brankar pasien korban kecelakaan satu ke yang lainnya, bukan dia bukan korban ataupun keluarga korban kecelakaan dia adalah seorang dokter spesialis bedah yang sekarang sedang bertugas mengobati korban - korban kecelakaan.

" dokter byun, kami sudah memberikan pertolongan pertama pada pasien atas nama lee junki dia mengalami cidera pada tulangnya, apa sudah bisa di pindah keruang rawat inap dokter byun?". perawat ber name tag kim somi itu mendekati dokter byun untuk menanyakan apa tindakan selanjutnya untuk salah satu korban kecelakaan itu.

" terimakasih somi-ssi, yah bisakah aku minta tolong pindahkan pasien - pasien yang sudah di beri pertolongan utama ke ruang rawat inap, setelah semua selesai aku akan mencek keruangan satu persatu " terang dokter byun.

" siap dokter byun, anda tampak lelah dokter byun, istirahatlah anda bisa meminta bantuan kepada dokter lain". perawat itu memberikan saran agar dokter byun beristirahat karena dari awal pasien datang dia tidak melihat sedikitpun dokter mungil itu beristirahat.

" tidak apa somi -ssi aku masi sanggup, lagian mereka butuh penanganan cepat, lagian korban - korban kecelakaan juga sudah berkurang ". dokter byun hanya ingin pekerjaannya selesai dengan cepat. " baiklah, anda memang sangat profesional dalam bekerja apalagi menangani pasien - pasien, kalau begitu aku akan mengurus pasien yang akan di pindahkan ke ruang rawat inap, kalau perlu bantuan panggil aku dokter byun " ucap perawat ber name tag kim somi itu.

" yah terimakasih somi -ssi, ini sudah kewajiban ku " akhir dokter byun.

baekhyun POV

"haaa, hari ini benar - benar melelahkan, aku menangani 30 pasien cedera akibat kecelakaan, rasanya pinggangku benar - benar akan patah " monolog baekhyun

 _triing triing triing_

ponsel putih itu berbunyi tanda ada sebuah panggilan masuk, tapi sepertinya pemiliknya tidak mendengarnya hingga akhirnya panggilan itu berakhir.

"oh, nenek park menghubungi ku, ada apa nenek menghubungi ku malam - malam begini" baekhyun yanga baru saja selesai membersihkan badannya di kamar mandi dan berpakaian lalu berniat untuk tidur melihat ponsel nya terlebih dahulu apakah ada panggilan atau pesan dari teman - temannya di rumah sakit.

" apa aku harus menhubungi nenek kembali, apa tidak masalah menghubungi nya di jam segini". monolog baekhyun.

" aku rasa tidak papa menghubungi nenek di jam segini. "

 _tutt. tutt. tutt._

 _" halo"_

"nenek, ini baekhyun nek, tadi nenek menelpon baekki, tapi maaf baekki sedang mandi jadi baekki tidak mendengar nya, apa terjadi sesuatu nek". tanya baekhyun saat panggilannya terjawab.

" _aigoo, bicaralah pelan -pelan sayang, kau sangat cerewet seperti perempuan hahahah "._

" nenek, kan baekki khawatir pada nenek, tidak biasanya nenek menghubungi baekki di jam segini ".

" _apa nenek menganggu mu sayang,"_

" tidak nek, memang apa yang terjadi nek, apa nenek sakit?"

" _tidak sayang, ada yang ingin nenek bicarakan ._

" apa itu nek?"

" _apa kau besok sibuk?, nenek ingin mengajak mu makan malam bersama, apa kau bisa?"._

akan ku usahakan nek ".

" _baiklah, nenek akan menunggu mu, aku akan meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan makanan kesukaan mu sayang "._

iya terimakasih nenek baekki yang cantik, eh tapi apa nenek menghubungi baekki hanya untuk mengatakan ini apa tidak ada yang lain?"

" _iya sayang, sebenarnya ada yang nenek ingin katakan pada mu, tapi besok saja saat kita makan malam, tidurlah kau pasti.kelelahankan, sampai besok malam baekki kesayangan nenek "_

iya nek, selamat malam juga".

" apa yang akan dikatakan nenek besok malam, aku sedikit penasaran, ahhhh molla aku mengantuk aku mau tidur, selamat malam". yah begitulah kebiasaan seorang baekhyun dia suka berbicara sendiri, tapi bukan berarti dia mengalami gangguan jiwa, ingat dia adalah seorang dokter spesialis di rumah sakit nomor dua terbesar di korea, kebiasaan baekhyun itu hanya sekedar membuatnya sedikit tidak merasa kesepian di flat kecilnya, dia tinggal seorang diri dia anak tunggal, kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu.

" _tanpa di ketahui siapapun tuhan sedang merencanakan takdir kehidupan yang baru untuk manusia ciptaannya yang sedang tertidur ini, takdir yang akan dimulai besok malam, saat acara makan malam bersama nenek park "._

 **" haiiiiii!!!! kenalkan aku anggi lee, aku adalah chanbaek shipper, ini pertama kali nya aku nulis cerita, karna biasanya aku hanya membaca fan fiction orang lain, maaf jika masih jelek ini pertama kali nya untuk ku.."**

 **jika kalian punya kritik atau saran untuk ku atau pun untuk alur ceritanya, tolong berikan pada ku, aku akan menerimanya..**

 **sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya.**


	2. chapter kedua

chapter dua

 _elisabet hospital_

author POV

suasana rumah sakit hospital hari ini cukup tenang, tidak ada pasien gawat, ataupun korban kecelakaan seperti hari kemarin, hal itu membuat pria mungil yang menjabat sebagai dokter spesialis bedah itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke flatnya lebih awal, mengingat janji makan malam bersama nenek park.

" somi -ssi, apa ada pasien baru atau pasien gawat yang datang?" tanya baekhyun.

" sejauh ini tidak ada dokter byun, ada apa, ada yang bisa aku bantu dokter byun?". perawat rumah sakit itu menjawab pertanyaan baekhyun sambil.tersenyum.

" ah tidak somi-ssi, aku hanya ingin izin pulang lebih awal, aku ada undangan makan malam bersama temanku, sebenarnya aku bisa saja langsung kesana, tapi aku ingin mandi dulu, apa kau mengizinkan somi -ssi?". tanya baekhyun lagi, dia sedikit berbohong tentang bersama siapa dia makan malam.

" ahh, baiklah tidak masalah dokter byun, pergilah aku akan menghubungi mu jika ada masalah pada pasien jadi tidak apa jika dokter byun ingin pulang lebih awal".

"baiklah, terimakasih somi-ssi jangan lupa untuk menghubungi ku jika ada masalah pada pasien ku yah kalo begitu aku pergi dulu, selamat sore somi- ssi".

"ne dokter byun, hati hati di jalan ".

 _triing._ _triing._

" halo, nenek ini baekki, ada apa nek?"

" _sayang, kamu sudah dimana, baekki jadi datang kan makan malam bersama nenek ?"._ iya nek, ini baekki sudah sudah mau menuju kerumah nenek, jalanan sedikit ramai nek, jadi baekki sedikit telambat, maafkan baekki nek ".

 _" apa kau membawa mobil mu, yasudah hati hati dijalan, nenek akan menunggu di rumah yah._ "

"iya nek, sampai jumpa nek".

 _rumah nenek park_

author POV

makan malam itu berjalan dengan tenang hanya terdengar suara dentingan sendok yah seharusnya sebe-

" _maaf aku telambat, ada urusan mendadak "_

-lum.

yah ketenangan saat makan malam itu menjadi sedikit terganggu dengan kedatangan seorang pria, yang hmm.. bagaimana aku mengatakannya, dia sangat sangat tampan dengan tubuh tingginya yang bagaikan tiang listrik berjalan itu, pria yang memakai hoodie hitam, dan celana jeans panjang dan jangan lupa topi hitam nya, mengambil posisi kursi makan, padahal belum ada yang mempersilahkannya, benar - benar kurang sopan santun.

" bagaimana kabar mu park chanyeol cucu ku tersayang ". wanita yang berusia lanjut itu memecah keheningan yang terjadi sejak kedatangan pria itu.

" aku baik nek, jadi sebenarnya ada apa nenek meminta ku untuk ikut makan malam bersama, aku masih mempunyai urusan di agensi ku". apa aku sudah mengatakan pria itu kurang sopan, sebenarnya bukan hanya kurang tapi tidak ada sopan, benar benar anak muda jaman sekarang.

" apa kau sudah makan, kalau belum makanlah dulu, kita akan bicara setelah selesai makan ". wanita tua itu mencoba berbicara pelan dengan cucunya itu, padahal di dalam lubuk hatinya, dia benar benar ingin memukul cucunya itu.

" baekki-yaa, lanjutkan makan mu ne, apa kau mau tambah lagi hmm?". tanya nenek park.

baekhyun yang masih di dalam fase terkejut atas kedatangan pria itu sedikit terkejut dengan suara nenek nya.

" eh, tidak nek, ini sudah cukup nek ". jawab baekhyun yang fokus nya kembali kepasa pria itu lagi oh ayolah siapa yang tidak mengenal dengan pria itu, bahkan orang gila saja aku rasa tahu siapa pria itu.

" _kenapa pria itu bisa di sini, dan nenek memanggilnya apa tadi? cucu? seorang idol terkenal di korea bahkan di dunia ini cucu nenek park, jadi park chanyeol cucu dari nenek park??? aku tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi, aku makan malam bersama idol terkenal, haruskah aku mengambil gambar bersama dengannya?". batin baekhyun_

" baek, baekki -yaa kau sakit ". nenek park benar heran dengan pria mungil yang sudah dianggapnya cucu itu terua melamun dan memperhatikan cucunya park chanyeol.

" ah, tidak nek, tidak, aku hanya kekenyangan yah kekenyangan ". bahkan dari jawabanmu saja meragukan, kekenyangan apanya, bahkan kau baru memakan tiga suap nasi mu.

makan malam itu sudah berakhir, saat ini semuanya sedang menikmati udara malam di balkon rumah mewah itu, sambil menanti apa sebenarnya yang ingin di bicarakan wanita tua itu.

" ibu, sebenarnya apa yang ingin ibu bicarakan, kita sudah selesai makan malam, dan aku sudah mengantuk bu". wanita yang bagaimana aku menyebutkannya wanita itu tampak elegan denga riasannya walaupun umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi, dia adalah menantu nenek park dan dia adalah ibunya dari seorang idol terkenal park chanyeol, suaminya yang merupakan ayah dari chanyeol itu adalah anak tunggal nya dari nenek dan kakek park.

" baiklah, baekki-yaa, chanyeol-aa tujuan nenek meminta kalian untuk ikut makan malam ini adalah, nenek ingin kalian bersama dalam ikatan pernikahan ". nenek park memulai percakapan.

" apa nenek sudah gila? aku pria dan dia pria, nenek menjodohkan ku dengan pria? kalau tadi dia wanita aku mungkin akan memikirkannya " chanyeol langsung membantah omongan wanita tua yang menjadi nenek nya itu..

" ibu, apa apaan itu, kenapa ibu tidak mengatakannya pada ku dulu, aku ibu nya bu, harusnya ibu mengatakan dulu padaku dan apa apaan itu ibu mau cucu tunggal ibu menikah dengan pria, ibu benar benar aneh " wanita yang menjadi ibu chanyeol itu juga ikut membantah rencana ibu mertua itu..

 _bagaimana dengan baekhyun?? dia masih terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan nenek, baekhyun akui memang dia gay tapi menikah dengan chanyeol dia tidak pernah membayangkannya._

baekki, bagaimana dengan mu kau setujukan dengan rencana perjodohan mu dengan chanyeol hmm"? tanya nenek mengalihkan perhatian baekhyun yang dari tadi terus diam.

" semua terserah pada nenek, tapi lebih baik nenek tanyakan kepada nyonya park dan anaknya dulu apa mereka setuju " baekhyun mencoba menjawab dengan lembut untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya .

aku beritahu kepada kalian sebenarnya baekhyun itu adalah fans beratnya park chanyeol tapi tidak banyak yang mengetahuinya, jadi kalian tau kan bagaimana bahagianya baekhyun di jodohkan dengan idolanya.

" apa kau gila? apa kau gay jika kau gay kau ada lah manusia paling menjijikan di dunia ini"chanyeol yang tidak terima dengan jawaban pria mungil itu langsung mengeluarkan kata kata yang pastinya menyakiti hati baekhyun.

" _apa, menjijikkan katanya, kau pikir aku juga mau seperti ini ah? apa mulut mu itu tidak ada saringannya ah" batin baekhyun mendadak emosi saat mendengar ucapan pria tinggi itu._

" chanyeol jaga ucapan mu, kau menyakitinya " . nenek park mulai tersulut emosi mendengar ucapan cucu tunggal nya itu.

" aku tidak peduli nek, pokoknya aku tidak terima perjodohan aneh ini". chanyeol.

" baekki-yaa bisa kah kau turun ke dapur ambilkan nenek air hangat nenek haus" . nenek park.

" baik nek " baekhyun.

setela memastikan baekhyun turun dan menghilang dari pandangan, nenek park mulai berbicara kembali.

" jika kalian dua tidak terima perjodohan ini, baiklah" ucap nenek park.

chanyeol yang mendengar ucapan nenek nya terkejut, jika nenek membatalkan perjodohan ini dengan mudah, kenapa harus menunggu dia emosi lebih dulu.

" dengan syarat besok kalian tandatangani surat bahwa kalian resmi keluar dari keluarga park, dan tinggalkan rumah ini, karna aku tidak mempunyai menantu dan cucu yang tidak menuruti kemauan ku " sambung nenek park.

chanyeol??? lihatlah dia yang sudah senang dengan perkataan neneknya itu menjadi emosi kembali..

" nenek"

"ibu"

ucapa chanyeol dan ibunya bersamaan sama sama tidak menyangka wanita tua itu akan mengatakan itu..

" semua terserah kalian, keputusan ada pada kalian". ucap nenek park sambil tersenyum.

" nenek ini air nya" baekhyun yang baru datang dari dapur langsung meletakkan gelas yang berisi air hangat untuk nenek park.

" ya, terimakasih cucu ku " nenek park.

" sama sama nek " baekhyun.

" jadi kalian berdua tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini, kalau begitu aku membatalkannya ". nenek park mengalihkan pandangannya kepada chanyeol dan menantunya secara bergantian di sertai senyuman.

" aku setuju dengan perjodohan ini bu" ucap ibu chanyeol seperti tidak punya pilihan lain.

" ibu, bagaimana ibu bisa setuju?? ibu aku pria bu, harusnya aku menikah dengan seorang wanita bu bukan pria" emosi chanyeol benar benar memuncak.

" sudahlah chanyeol turuti apa kata nenek mu " ibu chanyeol benar benar ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan ini.

" baiklah, karena kalian setuju dengan perjodohan ini, aku akan meminta orang ku untuk mengurus semua nya". ucap nenek park yang akan berdiri ingin meninggalkan balkon rumah.

" nenek, tapi chanyeol belum mengatakan setuju nek, nenek harus menanyakannya dulu" baekhyun yang sebelumnya hanya diam mencoba berbicara.

" sudahlah, aku tidak perlu persetujuannya dia tidak mungkin tidak.menuruti perkataan nenek dan ibunya" nenek park.

" tapi nek". baekhyun

" sudahlah tidak usah di pikirkan, sebaiknya kau tidur ini sudah malam, kau jadi menginapkan? kau tidur dengan nenek yah, nenek masih merindukan cucu cantik nenek ini" ucap nenek park sambil mencubit kedua pipi baekhyun yang berisi itu.

"akhh, sakit nek dan apa itu cantik? aku pria nek aku tampan bukan cantik " jawab baekhyun sambil mempoutkan mulut nya, kkkk dia benar benar imut kalau seperti ini.

" kalau kau sadar kau seorang pria kenapa kau terima perjodohan ini ha? apa kau sudah tidak waras?? " chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam melihat interaksi baekhyun dan neneknya itu kembali mengutarakan ketidak setujuannya dengan perjodohan ini.

" a.-akku.."

" sudah lah baek, tidak usah di dengarkan disini hanya dia orang gilak" nenek park menengahi kedua nya.

" oh iya, satu lagi pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan 1 bulan dari sekarang aku akan menyiapkan semuanya". sambung nenek park.

"APA????" ucap chanyeol dan baekhyun berbarengan.

" hahaha, lihatlah bahkan kalian sudah serasi sebelum kalian menikah, iyakan jihyun? " tanya nenek park pada ibu chanyeol sambil terus tertawa.

" terserah kalian, aku tidak mau kabar pernikahan ku dengan nya, tersebar media, dan pernikahannya harus tertutup" ucap chanyeol yang akhirnya mengalah.

" apa, mana bisa seperti itu, pernikahan mu dengan baekhyun akan di gelar mewah dan semua media harus tau " nenek park tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan chanyeol.

" nenek, aku seorang idol nek, ini akan mengejutkan fans ku nek, tolong fikirkan nek, atau kalau nenek tidak mau yasudah batalkan perjodohan gilak ini " chanyeol.

" tapi mana bisa seperti itu" ucap nenek park masih tidak terima dengan usul cucunya itu.

" tidak apa nek, aku setuju dengan chanyeol dia seorang idol, lagian di negara ini pernikahan sesama jenis masih cukup tabu nek " ucap baekhyun menengahi antara chanyeol dan nenek park.

" kau yakin baekki? baiklah kalau begitu pernihan kalian akan dilaksanakan tertutup dan tidak ada media, apa kau puas park chanyeol " . ucap nenek park yang akhirnya setuju dengan ide chanyeol

" cih, bahkan nenek lebih mendengarkan perkataannya dibandingkan cucu kandung mu sendiri, apa jangan jangan dia cucu dari selingkuhan nenek??" tanya chanyeol dengan ketidak sopanannya.

"yakk, apa yang kau katakan ah?? kau menuduh nenek mu ini selingkuh ha? kau tau aku sangat sangat mencintai kakek mu dia cinta perta-

" terserah, sudahlah aku ngantuk nek besok saja lanjut ceramahnya". ucap chanyeol memotong pembicaraan nenek nya sambil berjalan menuruni tangga balkon menuju kamam tidurnya..

" dasar cucu kurang ajar, kau berani memotong pembicaraan ku ha, kemari kau yak park chanyeollll!!!!" nenek park benar benar emosi melihat cucu tunggal nya itu.

" sudahlah nek, ini sudah malam jangan teriak teriak malu dengan tetangga nek " baekhyun menenangkan nenek park.

" ck, kau membelanya ha? anak itu harus di beri pelajaran, sudah lah cepat turun kebawah dan tidur, oiya satu lagi baekki kenapa nenek harus malu dengan tetangga apa kau melihat ada rumah orang lain di sini? tidakkan disini hanya ada mansion keluarga park hahahaha " ucap nenek park sambil tertawa.

" aaa, maaf aku lupa nek "

" sudah lah cepat turun, udara nya semakin dingin" ajak nenek park

" iya nek"

" _sepertinya pernikahan ini akan sulit dijalanin, apa yang harus ku lakukan tuhan " batin baekhyun ._

tbc

 **hello,aku bawain chapter keduanya, sebenarnya aku mau update ini kemarin tapi ada masalah dengan jaringan ku..**

 **sebelumnya makasih banyak buat yang uda kasih komen dan fav cerita jelek ini ,wkwkw..**

 **oke seperti biasa, aku minta maaf jika tulisannya masih buruk, ini cerita pertama yang aku publish jadi masih butuh kritik dan saran dari kalian..**

 **bye bye sampai jumpa di chap berikut nya, salam chanbaek is real!!!!**


	3. tiga

weeding day

chanyeol x baekhyun

b x b

 _mansio_ _n keluarga park_

rumah mewah dan besar itu tampak seperti biasa jika dilihat dari luar, hanya ada sekitar 5 mobil yang terparkir di perkarangan rumah mewah itu, dan para penjaga keamanan yang sedang bertugas , tapi mari coba kita lihat kedalam rumah mewah itu, sedikit lebih ramai dari pada biasanya, tampak orang orang yang berada di dalam rumah itu sedang menikmati hidangan sambil mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kedua mempelai.

 _tunggu, apa kau bilang?? pernikahan?? kedua mempelai? memang siapa yang menikah ?? nenek park?? tidak mungkin kan ._

baiklah kita akan masuk lebih dalam tepat nya ke taman belakang rumah mewah itu, kita akan liat apa yang terjadi di sana..

" chanyeol selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua yah, bibi tidak menyangka kau akan menikah secepat ini, apalagi menikah dengan seorang pria, benar. benar tidak terduga chanyeol ". seorang wanita paruh baya yang kira kira umur nya setara dengan ibunya chanyeol menghampiri salah satu sang pengantin dan memberikan ucapan selamat.

" yah, terimakasih bibi song, aku sebenarnya tidak pernah mengharapkan ini terjadi, tapi bibi tau sendiri bagaimana nenek". jawab chanyeol dengan malas.

" oh iya bibi, aku minta tolong jangan pernah menyebarkan berita ini, aku masih mencintai pekerjaan dan fans ku bibi". sambung chanyeol.

" ha ha ha, baiklah, kau tenang saja jangan khawatir kami semua sudah berjanji kepada nenek mu untuk merahasiakan pernikahan mu ini". jawab bibi song disertai senyuman..

" terimakasih bibi "

author POV

hari ini di kediaman mansion keluarga park, tengah berlangsung acara pernikahan antara park chanyeol dan byun baekhyun, jika kalian ingat satu bulan yang lalu mereka di jodohkan oleh sang nenek, meskipun awal nya terjadi penolakan dan melewati hari hari berikutnya yang ditunggu tunggu akhirnya tiba, yah hari ini adalah hari pernikahan chanyeol dan baekhyun... mari mengucapkan selamat kepada mempelai .

acara pernikahan ini sangat jauh dari kata mewah, karena hanya dihadiri keluarga inti dari keluarga park.

sedangkan baekhyun, tidak ada keluarga yang datang, ya karena dia hanya tinggal sendiri di dunia ini, ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan waktu usia 10 tahun, setelah itu dia dirawat oleh bibinya yang merupakan adik kandung dari ayahnya tuan byun dia daerah busan, tapi lagi lagi seakan tuhan tidak mengizinkan baekhyun hidup lebih lama dengan keluarganya, bibinya meninggal pada usianya yang ke 17 tahun, tapi seperti sudah di rencanakan sebelumnya oleh bibi baekhyun, baekhyun dikenalkan bibi byun dengan nenek park. jadi, setelah bibi byun meninggal baekhyun diadopsi oleh nenek park dan tinggal di panti asuhan miliknya nenek park dan di sekolahkan oleh nenek park, karena inilah kenapa baekhyun sangat menyayangi nenek park karena hanya nenek park yang dia punya dia dunia ini, dan sekarang bertambah dengan adanya pria yang sekarang resmi menjadi suaminya itu..

author POV end

" baekki kenapa kamu diam saja hmm?, kau tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya nenek park yang datang menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang duduk termenung di salah satu kursi tamu.

" tidak nek, tidak seperti itu, nenek kan tau sendiri kalau baekki fans dari cucu nenek itu, jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak bahagia nek ". jawab baekhyun sambil tersenyum lembut kepada wanita tua itu.

" jadi kenapa kamu diam saja, dan tadi nenek melihat kamu menangis " tanya nenek park lagi.

" aku merindukan, ayah,ibu dan bibi byun nenek, seandainya mereka masih hidup apa mereka akan bahagia melihat satu satunya anaknya dan keponakannya menikah dengan pria nek"? baekhyun yang sedang mengingat kenangan bersama kedua orang tua dan bibi nya itu tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air matanya.

" hei, jangan menangis sayang, nenek yakin kedua orang tua mu dan bibi mu pasti sangat bahagia melihat mu, apalagi dengan pernikahan mu ini, apa kau tau aku dan bibi mu sudah merencanakan perjodohan ini dari awal, karna bibi mu itu tau kau istimewa dan tidak ingin keponakan yang paling dia sayangi jatuh kepada orang lain, karena itu dia menitipkan mu pada nenek, jadi jangan pernah berpikir yang tidak tidak tentang kedua orang tua dan bibi itu ya baekki " jelas nenek park pada baekhyun..

" terimakasih nek, _hiks.._ terimakasih telah menjagaku nek, _hiks.._ hanya nenek yang aku punya di dunia ini, baekki sangat menyayangi nenek " baekhyun yang benar tidak dapat menahan air matanya langsung saja memeluk nenek park itu.

" sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi ini hari bahagia mu, kau bisa merusak riasan di wajah mu itu, nenek juga sangat menyangi mu, kau sudah ku anggap seperti cucu kandungku sendiri". nenek park melihat baekhyun yang masih menangis di pelukkannya, nenek park hanya bisa menenangkan baekhyun dengan memukul mukul lembut punggung cucu nya itu..

 _first night?_

" chanyeol, baekki kalian berdua istirahatlah, kalian pasti kelelahan, chanyeol ajak istri mu kekamar mu yah oh iya jangan lupa ini malam pertama kelan hahaha " nenek park benar benar sangat senang menggoda cucu cucu nya..

" ibu menyuruh mereka satu kamar?" tanya ibu chanyeol yang muncul dari dapur.

" memang kenapa rupanya, mereka kan sudah menikah, jadi memang seharusnya mereka satu kamarkan". nenek park yang heran dengan pertanyaan menantunya itu langsung meminta pengantin baru untuk cepat masuk kamar, " sudahlah, cepat masuk kamar, chanyeol ingat jangan terlalu kasar, baekki ku masih sangat polos" .

"nenek... " wajah baekhyun sudah memerah..

" apa yang sebenarnya kalian berdua pikirkan ha??, nenek kau sudah tua ingat umurmu, jangan memikirkan yang tidak ". chanyeol dengan segala ketidaksopanannya jika sudah berbicara benar benar membuat nenek park ingin memukul kepalanya..

" kau!!!!"

"sudahlah aku capek, aku mau tidur "

"dasar cucu kurang ajar, yakk chanyeol kemari kau, aku akan memukul kepala mu itu "

" nenek sudahlah, jangan teriak teriak ini sudah larut malam, lebih baik nenek istirahat saja yah ". bujuk baekhyun meredakan emosi nenek park.

" baiklah, kau juga istirahatlah, atau apa kalian akan melakukannya?? saran nenek jangan menundanya, nenek ingin cepat menimang cicit dari mu hahaha" nenek park kau sangat suka menggoda baekhyun, lihat lah wajahnya sudah memerah.

" nenek, aku kan pria mana bisa hamil, kalau nenek ingin cucu seharusnya nenek menikahkan chanyeol dengan wanita nek " ucap baekhyun

" apa yang dikatakan baekhyun benar bu, berhentilah berpikir yang aneh aneh, ibu yang menikahkan putra ku denganya itu sangat aneh apalagi hamil itu akan sangat menjijikan bu " ibu chanyeol yang sedari tadi diam mendengar pembicaraan mertuanya dengan baekhyun akhirnya buka suara.

" yakk jihyun, sepertinya aku tau dari mana sifat chanyeol yang kurang sopan saat berbicara dan itu dari mu ibu nya ". nenek park sedikit emosi mendengar apa yang dikatakan menantunya itu.

" ibu menyalahkan ku?, putra ku tidak akan seperti ini jika ibu tidak menjodohkannya dengan cucu yang kau sayangi itu, bahkan ibu lebih menyangi dia dari pada chanyeol yang cucu kandung ibu sendiri " ibu chanyeol yang tidak terima di salahkan oleh mertuanya itu juga ikut emosi dan menyalahkan mertuanya kembali.

" jihyun, kau benar benar"

" nenek sudahlah nek, apa yang dikatakan ibu park itu benar, aku seorang pria, dan pria tidak ada yang mengandung nek " baekhyun yang merasa apa yang dikatakan ibu chanyeol ada benarnya itu akhirnya memilih menyudahi adu mulut antara mertua dan menantu ini.

" siapa yang mengizinkanmu memanggil ku ibu? perlu kau ingat sampai kapan pun aku tidak pernah sudih kau panggil ibu, dan satu lagi aku tidak akan pernah merestui pernikahan konyol ini sampai kapan pun kau dengar itu byun? " ibu chanyeol akhirnya menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya dengan baekhyun.

" lee jihyun, kata kata mu sudah kelewatan apa kau tidak bisa gunakan otak mu sebelum berbicara ha?" nenek park yang tidak terima baekhyun yang di rendahkan oleh menantunya itu benar sangat marah sekarang.

" sudahla bu aku mau tidur, aku berharap ini hanya mimpi " ucap ibu chanyeol sambil berlalu menuju kamar tidurnya.

" benar benar tidak punya otak,"

" sudahlah nenek, tidak usah di pikirkan apa yang dikatakan bibi park itu benar, nenek harus ingat tidak ada orang tua yang ingin anaknya terjerumus ke jalan yang salah nek " sungguh baekhyun benar benar ingin mengakhiri perckapan yang dimana dialah yang tersakiti.

" apa kau sedang mengatakan kalau aku menjerumuskan cucu ku sendiri baekki?"

"ti.. tidak nek, tidak seperti itu, bukan itu maks- "

" sudahlah, nenek mengerti, pergilah kekamar nenek yakin suami besar mu itu sudah menunggu mu "

" nenek maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengatakan itu nek, Apa nenek marah kepada ku"?

" tidak sayang, nenek mengerti sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kau cepat pergi kekamar yah " .

" baik nek, selamat malam "

"selamat malam juga sayang "

" _jihyun, aku harap kau menyesal karena kau mengatakan itu, jika tidak karena keluarga byun kau mungkin sudah tidak ada didunia lagi "_

 _kamar tidur..._

 _cklek..._

hmm.. sepertinya chanyeol sudah tidur, aku rasa aku terlalu lama berbicara di bawah dengan nenek " baekhyun yang baru saja memasuki kamar dan melihat pria yang sekarang resmi menjadi suaminya itu sudah terlelap atau mungkin sudah bermimpi indah itu akhirnya memilih naik ketempat tidur di samping chanyeol untuk menyusul tidur juga sebelum-

" siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk tidur disini ".

"chanyeol, kau belum tidur?".

" turun!! , aku tidak mau tidur dengan mu ".

" lalu, aku harus tidur dimana?".

" kau bisa tidur dibawah, atau kalau kau mau kau bisa tidur di toilet ".

" chanyeol jangan bercanda, aku tidak mungkin tidur dibawah, lantai kamar ini sangat dingin, aku bisa masuk-"

 _bugh.. "_ kau berisik kurcaci sana tidur dibawah dan ini selimut untuk mu "

"ahkk.. apa yang kau lakukan chanyeol, kenapa kau menendang bokong ku kau tau ini sakit, biarkan aku tidur diatas untuk malam ini chanyeol aku benar benar mengantuk "

 _hening.._

" chanyeol jangan pura pura tidur, tempat tidur ini sangat luas dan apa apaan posisi tidur mu itu ah? . baekhyun benar benar sangat mengantuk tapi apa yang terjadi chanyeol tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk naik ke tempat tidur, dan chanyeol juga menendang bokong nya dan juga posisi tidur chanyeol itu benar benar membuat baekhyun kesal bagaimana tidak chanyeol tidur dengan posisi terlentang sehingga tempat tidur itu terlihat penuh padahal muat untuk 5 orang..

" chanyeol"

" kau keterlaluan chanyeol".

 _" baiklah tidur dilantai dingin aku rasa tidak masalah, kau harus kuat ini baru malam pertama kalian menikah belum di esok esok harinya, jadi jangan mengeluh baekhyun "_ batin baekhyun menyemangati diri nya sendiri..

 **tbc**

 **sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya yah..**

 **jangan lupa komen tentang cerita dan penulisan ku ini ya guyss!!!**

 **maafkan jika ada typo ya...**


	4. empat

_do you love me?_

 _chanyeol baekhyun_

 _rate T_

 _boy x boy_

 _1 week after wedding day_...

 _tap.. tap.. tap.._

"chanyeol kau sudah mau pergi? sarapan dulu aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan dan susu pisang untuk mu, ayo makan sarapan bersama". baekhyun yang melihat pria yang seminggu ini resmi menjadi suaminya itu sedang menuruni tangga langsung menawarkan sarapan yang sudah disiapkannya itu.

" sudah berapa kali kutakan kalau sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan sudi makan makanan yang kau buat dan makan bersama mu, apa kau juga tidak mengerti wahai tuan byun menjijikkan baekhyun".

" baiklah jika kau tidak mau sarapan, aku hanya melakukan kewajibanku sebagai istri mu ".

" dasar sinting, sudalah aku pergi ".

 _blam..._

"haa kapan kau akan bisa menerima ku park chanyeol ". baekhyun hanya bisa meratapi kepergian suaminya itu..

seminggu sudah chanyeol dan baekhyun resmi menikah, sehari setelah mereka menikah chanyeol mengajak baekhyun untuk tinggal di apartemenya dan itu artinya baekhyun harus meninggalkan flatnya. awalnya baekhyun menolak untuk ikut ke apartemennya chanyeol karena jauh dari rumah sakit tempat baekhyun bekerja yang memakan waktu sekitar 45 menit sedangkan jika dari flatnya baekhyun hanya memakan waktu sekitar 7 menit untuk sampai ke tempat kerjanya itu, tapi nenek park memaksa dan mengatakan seorang istri itu harus ikut suaminya tinggal, mau tidak mau baekhyun ikut tinggal di apartemennya chanyeol.

 _flashback_ on

 _ckleck..._

chanyeol dan baekhyun baru saja sampai di apartemen chanyeol. apartemen chanyeol cukup besar mempunyai tiga kamar, dua kamar di lantai dua satu kamar di lantai atas juga ada taman belakangnya bisa dibuat untuk menanam bunga kesukaan baekhyun..

" masuklah ini apartemen ku, dan kamar mu ada di situ di sebelah tangga". chanyeol memberitahu letak kamar yang akan digunakan baekhyun..

" kamar ku? maksudnya kita berbeda kamar?".

" apa kau pikir kita akan satu kamar ha?? jangan pernah bermimpi sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan pernah sudih tidur seruangan bersama mu apa kau mengerti wahai manusia _Gay_ menjijikan seperti mu

"apa kau tidak bisa berhenti mengatai ku manusia menjijikan, itu sangat menyakitiku ".

" terserah, sekarang angkat barang barang mu dari mobil ku karena aku akan pergi kencan dengan kekasih ku ".

" apa? aku tidak bisa membawa barang barang ini semua setidak nya bantu aku membawa sebagiannya yah " .

" itu bukan urusan ku, sudah cepat angkat barang barang murahan mu dari mobil ku ini, atau aku akan membuangnya ".

" baiklah baiklah, kau benar tidak punya hati apa salah nya membantu ku sedikit "

" cepatlah, kekasih ku sudah menunggu ".

 _flashback off_

 _elisabet hospital_

pagi dokter byun ".

" pagi juga somi - ssi".

" bagaimana dengan liburan anda dokter byun? sangat menyenangkan pastinya "

" hahaha, biasa saja somi-ssi aku hanya berkunjung ke makam kedua orang tua dan bibi ku ".

" oh, pasti dokter byun sangat merindukan merekakan".

" sangat, aku sangat merindukan mereka ". baekhyun tidak berbohong saat mengatakan dia merindukan kedua orang tua dan bibinya, seminggu ini baekhyun memang mengambil cuti dari pekerjaannya di rumah sakit dengan alasan berlibur tapi pada kenyataannya baekhyun bukan berlibur tapi dia juga melangsungkan pernikahan nya dengan chanyeol, baekhyun tidak mungkin mengatakan kepada staff di rumah sakit kalau dia menikah dengan seorang artis terkenal bisa bisa dia akan serang oleh staff rumah sakit yang delapan puluh persen staff di rumah sakitnya itu adalah fans nya chanyeol. baekhyun juga memang mengunjungi makam kedua orang tua dan bibinya sekalian untuk meminta restu jika dia akan Menikah dengan seorang pria dan pria itu adalah chanyeol tapi baekhyun hanya pergi sendri tidak dengan nenek park ataupun dengan chanyeol.

" dokter byun, apa anda baik baik saja?, sebaiknya anda istirahat saja jika masih kelelahan dokter byun ". somi yang melihat baekhyun melamun menyarankan untuk baekhyun agar beristirahat saja.

" ah tidak, aku baik baik saja somi ssi, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan tapi itu tidak masalah".

" baiklah kalau begitu dokter byun, apa kau akan memeriksa semua pasien mu sekarang dokter byun?".

" ah iya, bisa kau menemani ku melihat pasien pasien ku somi - ssi?"

" tentu dokter byun".

 _sm agensi_

 _blammm..._

" yakkk!!! apa kau tidak bisa tidak membanting pintu itu ha?? kau membuat ku jantungan ".

" diamlah hyung, kau tidak tau kalu aku sedang emosi ha??".

" aku mana tau kalau kau sedang emosi, lagian jika kau emosi jangan lampiaskan pada yang lain chanyeol-ah kau seperti perempuan yang pms hahaha".

" apa kau ingin ku lempar dengan gitar ini hyung?".

" hahahahah" manajer chanyeol atau biasa di panggil kasper hyung sangat puas mengerjain chanyeol yang sudah dianggap seperti adiknya itu.

" apa jadwal ku hari ini hyung?"

" untuk siang ini tidak ada, kau hanya di studio ini untuk melanjutkan pembuatan lagu untuk album kedua mu, lalu nanti malam kau ada acara makan malam dengan pemain drama memories of alhambra, oh ya apa kau akan membawa kekasih mu di acara makan malam nanti" tanya kasper setelah menjelaskan jadwal chanyeol .

"ya hyung aku akan membawa seulgi di acara makan malam nanti, hyung kan tahu sendiri kalau kekasih ku itu fans nya hyunbin sunbaenim".

apa tidak masalah jika kau membawanya"?

"memang apa yang harus ku permasalahkan hyung? aku kan membawa kekasih ku bukan istri mu hyung ".

" hei, kenapa kau membawa bawa istri ku ah, aku kan takut dengan fans mu di luar sana itu saja park bodoh chanyeol ".

" mereka pasti mengerti hyung, kalau mereka hanya fans ku hyung".

" ya ya terserah mu lah, oh iya besok aku tidur di apartemen mu yah, istri ku besok ada pekerjaan ke tokyo, jadi dari pada aku di rumah sendiri lebih aku di apartemen mu kan".

" tidak boleh !!! ".

" apa? kau melarang ku ke apartemen mu sekarang ah?".

" tidak bukan begitu hyung "

"jadi kenapa, apa kau menyembunyikan wanita mu yang lain di apartemen mu?"

" kau pikir aku apa hyung, untuk apa menyimpan wanita lain seulgi sangat cukup untuk ku ".

" lalu kenapa ha?"

 _"tidak mungkin aku mengatakan jika ada pria menjijikan yang sialnya menjadi suami ku itu di apartemenku, bisa bisa kasper hyung akan memukul ku " batin chanyeol._

kenapa kau diam ha?" .

"pokoknya tidak boleh hyung, tidak boleh sekarang kalau lain hari aku akan mengizinkan mu untuk tinggal di apartemen ku lagi "

" yaudalah terserah mu sajalah "

" hehehe "

 _" aku akan mencari cara agar si bodoh itu tidak mengatakan kalau aku dan dia sudah menikah " chanyeol.._

 **hai hai, apakah ada yang menanti cerita ini? pasti tidakkan...**

 **baiklah kalau begitu, aku ga tau apakah cerita ini bagus apa tidak tapi aku akan mengusahakan sebaik mungkin..**

 **oh iya, maaf jika ada typo atau kata kata yang salah karna aku ngetik ini dari hp jadi ga sempat edit atau periksa tulisan nya..**

 **selamat membaca!!**


	5. lima

do you love me ?

chanyeol x baekhyun

boy x boy

 _tok... tok... tok..._

" chanyeol bangun ini uda siang " baekhyun yang baru selesai berpakaian untuk pergi ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, menyempatkan diri untuk membangunkan chanyeol suaminya itu, ini bukan kemauannya tapi chanyeol sendirilah yang meminta baekhyun untuk membangunkannya hari ini karena chanyeol ada jadwal di pagi hari.

" astaga chanyeol ini sudah siang, apa kau tidak mau bangun juga?". teriak baekhyun, dia sudah hampir telambat untuk pergi ke rumah sakit, jika chanyeol tidak juga mau bangun dia akan pergi sekarang.

" diam lah suara mu sangat berisik " .

" ya!! kau yang meminta ku untuk membangunkan mu, apa kau tidak bisa bilang terimakasih, aku pergi, aku sudah hampir telambat ".

 _blam.._

 _tap...tap...tap...tap ( suara kaki chanyeol yang sedang menuruni tangga menuju dapur )_

"sial, kenapa si kurcaci itu tidak ada membuat sarapan sedikitpun bahkan dia juga tidak membuat susu pisang untuk ku benar - benar " ucap chanyeol yang melihat meja makan kosong tidak ada sarapan bahkan segelas susu pisang kesukaanya pun tidak ada.

" sudahlah, lebih baik aku sarapan bersama seulgi saja ".

Dua hari yang lalu tepat sudah dua bulan pernikahan baekhyun dan chanyeol tapi tidak ada perubahan sedikit pun pada rumah tangga mereka. chanyeol yang masih terus menjalin hubungan dengan kekasih nya seulgi juga menjadi alasan utama hubungan baekhyun dan chanyeol tidak ada perubahan sedikitpun.

baekhyun tau kalau chanyeol menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita, dan baekhyun juga sudah mencoba berbicara pada chanyeol dan meminta chanyeol untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan seulgi tapi, seperti yang sudah diperkirakan baekhyun chanyeol tidak akan mau meninggalkan seulgi hanya karena baekhyun, dan setelah itu baekhyun tidak pernah mencoba lagi berbicara dengan chanyeol tentang hubungannya dengan seulgi.

setiap hari chanyeol dan baekhyun tidak pernah terlibat percakapan yang panjang saat di rumah, jika chanyeol dirumah dan tidak ada jadwal dan baekhyun juga tidak ada pekerjaan di rumah sakitnya mereka hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing masing, chanyeol yang sibuk di studio musik kecil di apartemennya, dan baekhyun hanya fokus dengan membersihkan apartemen, sejak chanyeol menolak memakan masakan yang dibuat baekhyun, baekhyun masih tetap memasak makanan tapi tidak pernah lagi menawari chanyeol untuk makan bersamanya karena baekhyun tau chanyeol akan menolaknya , pernah sekali setelah baekhyun selesai memasak makanan untuk makan malam baekhyun pergi untuk mandi dan chanyeol yang kebetulan sedang menonton tv berniat mengambil minuman dingin di kulkas, dia melihat meja makan penuh dengan makanan kesukaannya terutama bulgogi yang baru selesai dimasak oleh baekhyun dan itu membangkitkan selera makan chanyeol yang memang akhir akhir ini menjaga pola makannya dan tidak memakan makanan berat tapi pada akhirnya, chanyeol tidak dapat menahan seleranya melihat masakan yang di buat baekhyun dan chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun sedang di dalam kamar akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil sepiring bulgogi butan baekhyun dan memakannya, chanyeol tampak menikmati nya dan dia merasa bulgogi buatan baekhyun adalah bulgogi ternikmat yang pernah chanyeol makan.namun di saat suapan yang ke lima kenikmatan chanyeol yang sedang makan harus terganggu ketika,

 _ckleck.._

"uhuk... uhuk..." _sial kenapa dia harus keluar sekarang "_ chanyeol tersedak ketika tiba tiba baekhyun keluar dari kamar.

" kau kenapa?". tanya baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar dan heran melihat chanyeol yang terbatuk.

" tidak, ehmm kau jangan berpikir kalau aku sudah menerima mu, aku memakan masakan mu karena aku belum makan dari kemaren, sebenarnya aku bisa saja pesan antar tapi kau tau berbahaya jika mereka tau kalau yang memesan makanan itu adalah artis terkenal seperti ku " chanyeol memberi penjelasan yang panjang kepada baekhyun.

"eh, bukannya aku tidak ada bertanya tentang itu ".

" aku hanya menjelaskan sebelum kau berpikir yang tidak tidak, karena sampai kapanpun kau tetap menjijikan di mata ku ".

" ya ya, terserah lah, lebih baik lanjutkan makan malam mu". sebenarnya baekhyun sedikit terkejut dan senang ketika melihat chanyeol memakan masakan yang dibuatnya dengan lahap, tapi semuanya hilang ketika chanyeol mengatakan kalau chanyeol belum bisa menerima baekhyun sebagai suaminya.

" _sial, kenapa dia harus keluar di saat aku makan, dan tidak mungkin aku mengatakan kalau masakannya sangat enak, mau diletak di mana wajah ku jika aku mengatakannya " batin chanyeol._

 _elisabet hospital_

 _tok.. tok..tok.._

"dokter byun, maaf menganggu istirahat anda".

" ya tidak apa somi -ssi, ada apa?"

" direktur jung meminta saya untuk mengatakan pada dokter byun jika direktur jung meminta anda untuk menemuinya di ruangan direktur jung sekarang dokter byun ".

" ah, benarkah? ada apa, kenapa direktur memanggil ku ?".

" maaf saya tidak tau dokter byun ".

" baiklah aku akan kesana sekarang, terimakasi somi-ssi".

" baik dokter byun, kalau begitu saya permisi dokter byun".

"ya".

 _ruangan direktur jung_

 _tok..tok..tok.._

 _"yah silahkan masuk "_

 _ckleck.._

"maaf direktur, apa anda memanggil saya ?".

" oh dokter byun, silahkan masuk".

" baik direktur, jadi kenapa direktur memanggil saya".

" duduk lah dokter byun, saya memanggil mu hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa besok rumah sakit ini akan kedatangan dokter yang satu departemen dengan mu dokter byun ".

" oh aku sangat senang mendengarnya direktur, itu akan sangat meringankan kerjaku karena hanya aku sendiri dokter di departemen ku direktur".

" ya karena itulah aku memanggil mu dokter byun".

" kalau boleh tau apa dia juga dari korea direktur?".

" tidak, dia merupakan tamatan dari salah satu universitas di eropa dan dia merupakan dokter terbaik di salah satu rumah sakit di eropa sama sepertimu dokter byun ".

" ah anda sangat memuji saya direktur, dan saya semakin tidak sabar untuk besok dan bertemu dengannya direktur ".

"oh iya satu lagi, dia adalah keponakan ku, aku ingin kau membimbingnya dokter byun, keponakan ku itu merupakan orang yang sangat dingin dan cuek, jadi aku harap kau bisa sedikit merubah sifatnya itu ".

" baik direktur, ini merupakan suatu kebanggan buat saya direktur, terimakasih telah mempercayai saya direktur ".

" ya aku juga berterimakasih dengan mu, aku meminta maaf jika nantinya kau sedikit jengkel dengan keponakan ku itu, tapi sebenarnya dia itu adalah pria yang lembut dokter byun ".

" baik direktur ".

" yasudah kalau begitu aku titip keponakan ku, di rumah sakit ini hanya kau yang tau jika dia ada keponakanku dokter byun ".

" baik direktur, apa saya suda bisa pergi, saya mau memberesi ruangan saya dulu karena nantinya kami akan satu ruangankan direktur?".

" iya, untuk sementara kalian satu ruangan dulu dokter byun, aku akan memina petugas untuk membantu mu membersihkan ruangan mu ".

" tidak perlu direktur, biar aku saja yang memberesi ruangan ku ".

" baiklah kalau begitu dokter byun, sekali lagi ku ucapkan terimakasih dan aku titip keponakan ku ".

" ya sama sama direktur ".

 _keesokan hari si elisabet hospital._

baekhyun tampak berlarian dari parkiran mobilnya, baekhyun sedikit telambat dari jam seharusnya dia datang karena terjebak kemacetan dijalan, padahal hari ini dia berniat untuk menyambut rekan kerja barunya di rumah sakit tapi dia terlambat, semoga saja rekan barunya itu belum datang.

 _tap..tap..tap.._

"astaga dokter byun, kenapa anda terburu buru" .

" haa, haa, apa ada dokter baru di ruangan ku somi-ssi".

" iya, dokter kim sudah ada di dalam ruangan anda dokter byun ".

" apa dia sudah lama,astaga bagaimana bisa aku terlambat di hari pertama aku mendapat rekan kerja baru "

" tidak terlalu lama sekitar tiga puluh menit yang lalu dokter byun ".

" baiklah somi-ssi, aku masuk dulu ".

" ya dokter byun".

 _tok.. tok..tok.._

 _ckleck.._

" pemisi, maaf aku terlambat aku terjebak macet di jalan ". baekhyun yang melihat ada orang asing yang duduk di mejanya dan menduga itu adalah rekan kerja barunya mencoba berbasa basi terlebih dahulu.

" kau siapa?, dan apa semua dokter disini seperti mu? memberi alasan yang sangat konyol, bagaimana jika ada pasien gawat darurat yang membutuhkan tindakan cepat, tapi harus mati sia sia karena dokter nya terjebak di macet " pria yang mengenakan jas putih, memakai kaca mata dan kulit kecoklatan itu sedikit tidak menyukai keterlambatan baekhyun.

" maafkan aku, aku tau itu kesalahan ku,dan ini akan menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir aku telambat datang kerumah sakit, dan juga perkenalkan aku byun baekhyun satu departemen dengan anda". jawab baekhyun sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum lembut, walaupun sebenarnya baekhyun tidak menyukai perkataan rekan kerja barunya itu, bukanya dokter juga manusia.

" yang ku tahu, rekan kerja ku adalah seorang pria bukan seorang wanita, dan satu lagi apa di rumah sakit ini di izinkan.wanita berpakaian seperti pria?".

"apa?" emosi baekhyun benar benar sudah diambang batas jika kalian ingin tahu, dia dikatakan wanita? apa ada yang lebih konyol dari ini?.

" apa?, kau tidak dengar apa yang ku katakan?".

" kau mengatakan kalau aku seorang wanita? apa kau tidak bisa melihat pakaian ku?".

" justru karena aku melihat pakaian mu, makanya bertanya apa rumah sakit ini mengizinkan staff nya berdandan seperti pria padahal kau wanita ".

" wah, ini baru hari pertama kita bertemu tapi keadaanya sudah seperti ini bagaimana hari berikutnya, sekarang dengarkan aku, aku adalah seorang pria dan aku tidak perlu izin dari rumah sakit untuk berpakaian pakaian pria karena aku seorang pria, apa kau mengerti ". ucap baekhyun penuh penekanan dia benar benar tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi.

" ah benarkah, baguslah kalau begitu, sekarang bisakah kau duduk kau sangat menganggu pemandangan ku ".

" kau tidak mengatakan maaf karena telah mengira aku seorang wanita dan tempat duduk yang kau duduki adalah meja ku ". baekhyun sekarang tidak lagi peduli dengan sopan santunnya pada rekan kerja barunya itu.

"ah benarkah, tapi aku sudah sangat nyaman duduk disini jadi aku sarankan kau duduk saja di bangku yang satu lagi, tapi jika kau tidak mau kau bisa duduk di pangkuan ku baekhyun -ssi". goda pria yang bernama lengkap kim jongin atau lebih sering di panggil dokter kim.

 _" direktur jung mengatakan kalau keponakanya memiliki sifat dingin dan cuek, tapi kenapa ada manusia yang seperti ini yang muncul disini ". gerutu baekhyun dalam hati ._

bagaimana baekhyun-ssi apa kau mau duduk di pangkuan ku"?.

" aku akan duduk di kursi satu lagi saja, apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal?".

" ah sayang sekali padahal aku berharap kau memilih duduk di pangkuan ku, silahkan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan"?.

" apa kau benar benar keponakan direktur jung?".

" ahhh, apa si tua bangka itu mengatakan padamu kalau aku keponakannya? apa saja yang dikatakannya tentang ku pada mu?".

" sudahlah, masih banyak harus kukerjakan, aku akan menghilang memori di hari ini ".

" baiklah, tapi apa aku boleh bertanya satu hal pada mu baekhyun -ssi?".

"apa?"

" apa kau gay?".

"yakkk!!! kau benar benar, apa itu hal yang harus dipertanyakan di pertemuan kita dokter kim jongin yang terhormat!". sepertinya jongin selalu berhasil membuat emosi baekhyun meningkat.

" ya kan aku hanya bertanya, kenapa kau marah marah seperti perempuan yang sedang PMS saja, oh iya kalau kau gay berarti kita sama hehehe".

" dengan hormat aku memohon kepada anda, hentikan percakapan ini dan aku tidak peduli kau gay apa tidak!".

"ck, kau tidak asik baekhyun -ssi, ah mulai sekarang aku memanggil mu baekki saya ya, itu terlihat kita lebih akrab ".

" diam tandanya kau setuju hehehe "

" _kesalahan apa sebenarnya yang sudah kulakukan di masa lalu, mengapa aku ditakdirkan berhubungan dengan orang orang aneh didunia ini, pertama menikah dengan manusia seperti park chanyeol yang kedua bertemu dengan manusia seperti di hadapan ku ini, apa takdir berikutnya aku akan berhubunga dengan orang aneh lainnya dinunia ini?". batin baekhyun meratapi takdir nya._

TBC

sekian!!


	6. enam

Do you love me?

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Seulgi

Kai

Boy x Boy

 _22 januari 2019_

 _tik..tik..tik..tik..(suara hujan)._

Satu minggu ini korea memasuki musim hujan seluruh kota di korea akan diguyur hujan pada sore hari hingga malam hari terkadang juga awet hingga pagi harinya, dan pagi ini sepertinya langit sangat betah untuk mengeluarkan semua air yang dikandungnya membuat udara sanga dingin dan sejuk membuat manusia yang masih mengarungi mimpinya tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk bangun, sama seperti pria mungil yang berstatus seorang suami dari artis terkenal Park Chanyeol itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, tapi sepertinya Baekhyun masih ingin mengarungi mimpi indahnya yang belum selesai.

 _Tr_ _ing..tring..tring.._

Tidur Baekhyun harus terganggu karena adanya panggilan di smart phone nya

" Halo ".

"H _a_ _lo, Baekki ini nenek apa kau sudah bangun sayang?"._

"Nenek, ada apa? aku baru saja bangun nek".

" _C_ _hanyeol dimana? apa dia masih tidur?"._

"Chanyeol masih tidur nek, apa nenek mau aku membangunkannya?".

" _A_ _staga, apa kalian bermain terlalu lama tadi malam sehingga kalian terlambat bangun hmm?"._

" Nenek, apa maksud nenek, kami tidak melakukan apapun nek ". Baekhyun tidak mungkin mengatakan kalau sebenarnya chanyeol dan baekhyun tidak tidur di satu kamar.

" _Ai_ _goo, baiklah nenek akan pura pura tidak tahu saja apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam hahahaha"._

" Nenek berhenti menggoda ku nek, sebenarnya kenapa nenek menghubungi ku pagi pagi seperti ini ". Baekhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

 _"Oh iya, nenek hampir lupa, nenek mau tanya apa kau jadi pergi ke jeju hari ini?"._

" Jadi nek, apa nenek mau ikut dengan ku?".

 _" Tidak, nenek tidak bisa ikut baekki, nenek ada acara bersama teman teman nenek jadi nenek tidak bisa ikut sayang"._

" Baiklah nek, tidak papa biar baekki sendiri saja yang ke jeju".

" _K_ _enapa kau tidak mengajak chanyeol, hitung hitung kalian sekalian honey moon sayang "._

" Chanyeol tidak bisa nek, lusa dia ada acara, jadi dia tidak bisa ikut". Baekhyun harus berbohong, jangankan mengajak chanyeol, dia bahkan belum mengatakan pada chanyeol kalau dia akan pergi ke jeju.

" _B_ _enarkah_ , _yasudah_ _kalau_ _begitu_ _jam_ _berapa_ _kau_ _berangkat nanti, dan berapa lama rencana mu tinggal di jeju?"._

" Aku berangkat jam tiga sore nanti nek, dan kemungkinan aku selama seminggu di jeju nek ".

" _Ka_ _u pergi dengan mobil mu kan? seminggu?apa seminggu tidak terlalu lama? apa kau mengambil cuti libur dari rumah sakit sayang?"._

"Tidak nek, aku naik pesawat ke jeju jika aku membawa mobil aku rasa aku tidak tahan menyetir dari seoul ke jeju nek, dan aku memang mengambil cuti libur seminggu dari rumah sakit nek".

" _B_ _aiklah kalau begitu kabarin nenek jika kau sudah sampai di jeju yah, dan titipkan salam nenek untuk bibi mu saat kau berkunjung ke pemakaman bibi mu ya baekki"._

" Baik nek, aku akan menghubungi nenek.jika aku sudah sampai di jeju nek, dan baekki pasti akan menyampaikan salam.nenek untuk bibi Byun".

" _Y_ _asudah_ _kalau_ _begitu_ , _bersiap_ _siaplah_ _ini sudah siang, jangab lupa bawa pakaian hangat mu cuaca disana pasti lebih dingin dibandingkan seoul nenek tidak mau kau sakit sayang"._

"Iya nek, baekki sudah membawa pakain hangat untuk disana, nenek juga jaga kesehatan yah ".

 _"Baiklah kalau begitu nenek tutup dulu telponya, titip salam untuk suami mu ya sayang"._

"Iya nek".

 _Pib.._

"Haaa, sudah jam 9 pagi ternyata aku harus memberesi apartemen ini dulu sebelum aku berangkat ke jeju". Baekhyun memang akan pergi ke jeju jam tiga sore nanti dan dia sudah mengambil cuti libur seminggu dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja tujuan baekhyun ke jeju adalah untuk mengunjungi pemakaman bibi nya yang ada di jeju sekalian memperingati hari kematian bibi byun pada lusa nanti dan juga sekalian berlibur disana, baekhyun memang belum mengatakan kepada chanyeol tentang kepergiannya ke jeju tapi dia akan mengatakan pada chanyeol pagi ini, karena bagaimanapun chanyeol adalah suaminya dan dia perlu meminta izin walaupun baekhyun sendiri yakin chanyeol tidak akan peduli dengan kepergian baekhyun.

" Chanyeol kau sudah bangun?". tanya baekhyun yang sedang memasak melihat chanyeol yang sedang membuka kulkas.

"Apa matamu tidak bisa melihatnya". ketus chanyeol.

"Sepertinya aku selalu salah dimata mu ".

"Diamlah, kau merusak mood ku pagi ini ".

" Duduklah, aku sudah siap masak kita sarapan bersama". Baekhyun mencoba peruntungan menawari chanyeol untuk sarapan pagi bersama.

" Hmm".

Diluar dugaan baekhyun, ternyata Chanyeol mau sarapan bersamanya, dan itu membuat baekhyun tersenyum lembut tapi sayang chanyeol tidak melihatnya.

" Oh iya Chanyeol ada yang ingin ku katakan ".

"Apa?."

"Jam tiga sore nanti aku akan berangkat ke jeju, untuk memperingati hari pemakaman bibi byun mungkin sekitar seminggu aku disana, apa kau memberi aku izin pergi chanyeol?."

" Terserah, mau kau tidak pulang pulang pun aku tidak peduli ." Jawab Chanyeol dengan ketus, tidak memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun.

" Baiklah, terimakasih. Oh nenek menitip salam pada mu nenek bilang untuk mengajak mu ke jeju sekalian mengunjungi makam bibi ku, karena kau belum pernah mengunjungi pemakaman bibi ku, apa kau mau ikut?." Baekhyun berbasa basi mengajak ikut Chanyeol ke jeju walaupun Baekhyun tau chanyeol tidak akan mau ikut.

" Tidak." Jawab chanyeol penuh penekanan

" Oke ". Akhir baekhyun.

 _Esok hari di jeju_

 _Pemakaman umum daerah jeju._

" Hai, bibi Byun apa kabar bibi?, apa bibi sedang bersama ayah dan ibu disana?, jika iya, sampaikan salam ku pada mereka bibi, sampaikan maaf ku jika selama ini aku tidak menjadi anak yang baik untuk mereka bibi, oh iya bibi katakan juga pada ayah dan ibu jika aku sekarang sudah menikah walaupun tidak ada yang bisa ku harapkan dari pernikahan ini tapi aku akan berusaha menjaga janji ku di pernikahan ku bibi.

Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran kenapa bibi meminta nenek park agar menjodohkan ku dengan cucunya Park Chanyeol apa ada sesuatu yang aku tidak ketahui bi?, tapi apapun itu aku tidak akan mempermasalahkanya bagaimanapun bibi sudah merawat ku sejak ayah dan ibu meninggal, anggap lah ini balasan ku untuk bibi karena sudah menjaga ku bi.

Baiklah kalau begitu karena hari sudah sore dan sepertinya akan turun hujan aku pulang dulu bi, sampai jumpa bibi byun, jangan lupa sampaikan salam ku untuk ayah dan ibu aku mencintai kalian semua."

Baekhyun mengakhiri komunikasinya dengan bibi byun di pemakaman dari awal Baekhyun bercerita air mata nya terus mengalir seolah menggambarkan jika dia sangat merindukan keluarganya.

" Haa, perasaan ku sedikit membaik setelah bercerita pada bibi, mengunjungi pemakaman bibi adalah yang terbaik untuk menghilangkan pikiran ku, setelah ini pergi ke taman bermain sepertinya menyenangkan ." baekhyun berbicara sendiri seakan angin mendengar ceritanya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pemakaman dan menuju parkiran mobilnya dan meninggalkan pemakaman untuk menuju taman bermain yang dulu sering di jadikannya tempat bermain tanpa melihat adanya mobil hitam yang masuk ke area pemakaman yang tujuannya sama dengan area pemakaman bibi Byun.

Jongin POV

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku untuk pertama kalinya di pemakaman ibuku, ini pertama kali setelah aku tahu bahwa ibuku meninggal, langkah ku sedikit memberat saat melihat pemakaman yang terpanjang figura ibu ku yang sedang tersenyum bahagia.

" Ibu, apa kabar ? maaf jika aku baru ini mengunjungi ibu, apa ibu tau aku membutuhkan persiapan untuk datang kemari, apa ibu tau apa saja yang ku persiapkan?."

"Aku menyiapkan hati ku bu, aku takut hatiku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa ibu pergi meninggalkan ku di saat aku bahagia mendengar jika aku masih mempunyai seorang ibu."

" Ibu, apa ibu mencintai ku? apa ibu merindukan ku saat ayah membawa aku menjauh dari ibu?.

"Hiks. Hiks. Ibu aku benar benar merindukan mu bu, maaf kan aku yang sempat membenci mu karena ibu tidak pernah mengunjugi ku, sekarang aku tau kenapa keluarga kita terpisah, sebenarnya aku ingin menyalahkan ayah atas semua ini tapi selama ini ayah merawat dan menjaga ku dengan sangat baik bu jadi, aku harap ibu tidak membenci ayah dan aku harap kalian bertemu di sana.

" Oh iya bu aku dengar dari paman jung jika ibu sempat tinggal dengan seorang pria yang sudah ibu anggap seperti anak sendiri, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya ingin mendengar semua cerita tentang ibu, tapi sayang paman jung tidak mendapat informasi tentang keberadaan pria itu bu. Aku akan mencari tahu siapa pria itu bu."

"Baiklah hari sudah mulai gelap bu, aku pulang ke penginapan dulu aku janji akan sering mengunjungi ibu, jangan khawatir paman jung menjaga ku dengan baik, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu bu sampaikan salam ku untuk ayah bu."

Jongin, melangkahkan kaki nya meninggalkan area pemakaman menuju parkiran mobil,dan pergi menuju penginapanya selama di jeju.

Jongin tidak menyadari bahwa di samping figura ibunya ada figura kecil yang di dalamnya terpajang gambar wajah ibunya dengan seorang pria yang mungkin saat ini sangat dikenalinya.

Jongin Pov end

 _Tanpa di sadari Jongin dan Baekhyun bahwa mereka akan terhubung dengan takdir yang akan datang._

TBC

Hai!!!

aku mau bilang makasih banyak buat yang uda komen cerita ini, aku berusaha untuk perbaiki tulisan ku.

aku ngerasa cerita ini kurang bagus, tapi aku berusaha buat bagusin.

jadi aku minta maaf kalo ini ga sesuai harapan kalian.

sebenarnya aku mau buat panjang2 tapi aku takut ga sesuai sama penulisan ku dan ngebosenin.

sekian dan terimakasih!!


	7. tujuh

do you love me?

Chanyeol x Baekhyun

Jongin

Seulgi

Seoul

Musim hujan masih berlangsung hingga saat ini, jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi tapi hujan masih setia mengguyur kota seoul membuat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi bagaikan tiang listrik yang sedang mengarungi mimpinya itu semakin memperdalam naungan mimpinya sebelum panggilan telepon menganggu tidur panjangnya.

 _Tring..Tring.._

 _" Yak! Park Chanyeol dimana kau?."_

"Hngg?."

" _Aishh.. Yak! apa kau masih tidur?."_

"Ini siapa?."

 _"Astaga, anak ini benar benar."_

" _Ini aku manusia paling tampan di dunia ini yang sialnya menjadi manajer artis seperti mu."_

" Cih, ada apa?kenapa hyung menghubungi ku tengah malam seperti ini?."

 _"tengah malam kau bilang? ini sudah jam sepuluh pagi park chanyeol."_

"Apa!?."

" _Sudahlah, cepat bersiap lalu segera kemari, aku akan mengatakan pada staff di sini kalau kau sedikit telambat."_

" Thanks hyung ."

Chanyeol yang nyawanya belum terkumpul seluruhnya menyeret kaki nya pergi ke dapur lalu bersiap untuk pergi ke lokasi syuting drama terbarunya.

" Ini aneh, kenapa aku merasa apartemen ini sunyi dan hampa semenjak si pendek itu pergi padahal sebelumnya juga aku tinggal sendiri di sini tapi aku tak pernah merasa seperti ini ." Gumam Chanyeol yang baru akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemenya dan merasa ada yang aneh semenjak suaminya pergi.

" Aishh, kenapa aku memikirkannya, seharusnya aku senang dia pergi, aku bebas mengajak seulgi tidur di apartemen ku hahahaha ." Chanyeol dan segala rencananya mengabaikan sedikit.rasa rindu untuk suami pendeknya itu.

 _Skip_

 _Jeju._

Ini sudah hari ke enam baekhyun berada di jeju dan nanti sore dia akan kembali ke seoul, kali ini baekhyun menggunakan bus untuk pulang karena dia ingin menikmati pemandangan jeju menuju seoul. Sebelum kembali ke seoul baekhyun akan pergi mengunjungi pemakaman bibi byun kembali untuk berpamitan.

Baekhyun memakirkan Mobil hitamnya di tempat parkiran yang tersedia di daerah pemakaman. Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju makam bibi byun.

" Ini aneh, perasaan ku sedikit tidak enak seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi ." Gumam baekhyun yang merasa sedikit aneh dengan jantungnya yang berdetak seperti ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

" Sudahlah mungkin ini hanya perasaan ku saja karena akan pergi berpamitan dengan bibi." Monolog baekhyun mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Seolah sudah di rencanakan Seperti yang baekhyun duga sesuatu akan terjadi, dan ini lah yang terjadi. Baekhyun melihat seorang pria tinggi di makam bibinya berdiri membelakanginya dan melihat pria itu mengusap figura bibinya dengan lembut seakan menyiratkan kerinduan yang mendalam tapi, siapa pria itu?.

" Maaf, kalau boleh tau anda siapa?". Baekhyun tidak sabar ingin mengetahui siapa pria ini, karena ini pertama kali baekhyun melihat orang lain mengunjugi makam bibinya.

Dan saat pria itu berbalik badan, baekhyun sangat terkejut melihat sosok pria yang di hadapannya itu.

" Dokter Kim?, kenapa anda bisa disini ". Baekhyun tidak pernah menduga jika orang yang mengunjugi makam bibinya adalah orang yang selalu membuat emosinya memuncak saat di rumah sakit.

" Bukankah seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa kau ada di pemakaman ibu ku dokter byun ". Sedikit banyaknya jongin juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan baekhyun di pemakaman ibunya, apa hubungan baekhyun dan ibunya?.

" Ibu? apa maksud mu?".

"Orang yang ada di photo ini ada lah ibuku, jadi kenapa kau bisa ada disini?."

" Ini tidak mungkin, bibi bilang dia dan anaknya berpisah sudah sangat lama jadi tidak mungkin kau anaknya, dan jika kau adalah anaknya kenapa aku baru melihatmu?."

"Bisakah kita bicara di tempat lain, banyak yang ingin ku tanyakan padamu dan mungkin kau orang yang dimaksud paman jung ?".

" Paman jung?maksudmu direktur jung?apa yang dikatakannya?."

" Tahan semua pertanyaan mu, kita akan bicara diluar ".

"Baiklah, bisakah kau meninggalkan ku aku ingin bicara dengan bibi ku".

"Baiklah aku tunggu diluar".

"Terimakasih".

Setelah memastikan jongin keluar baekhyun mulai berbicara dengan figura bibi byun.

" Bibi, apa kabar bibi?aku hari ini akan kembali ke seoul sebenarnya aku masih merindukan jeju tapi kerjaan menanti ku bi. Apa bibi sedang bersama ayah dan ibu jika iya sampaikan salam ku pada mereka ya bi, aku berencana akan ke tokyo bulan depan mengunjungi pemakaman mereka aku merindukan kalian bibi hiks.. hiks..". Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

" Bibi, apa benar pria tadi adalah putra bibi yang pernah bibi ceritakan kepadaku?, jika iya kenapa bisa dia ada disini? bukankah bibi bilang dia membenci bibi karena bibi yang tidak mencoba menahannya saat paman kim membawanya ke amerika?, apa dia sudah memaafkan bibi? aku harap dia sudah memaafkan bibi. Aku janji jika dia memang adalah putra bibi dan dia sudah memaafkan bibi aku janji akan menjaganya seperti saudaraku sendiri, bibi tenang lah disana jangan khawatir.

"Baiklah bibi, aku pamit dulu sampai jumpa lagi bibi, dan sepertinya pria itu sudah lama menunggu ku diluar, aku pergi dulu bibi.."

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar untuk bertemu dengan jongin yang sedang duduk di bangku sekitar parkiran mobil.

" Kau sudah selesai?." Tanya jongin yang melihat baekhyun duduk disampingnya.

" Sudah, jadi apa kau benar anaknya bibi byun?."

" Iya, aku berpisah dengan ibu ketika aku berusia 6 tahun."

"Ya, bibi sudah menceritakan semuanya pada ku, tapi kenapa kau baru sekarang mengunjungi makam bibi byun?."

" Aku menyiapkan diriku sebelumnya, kau tau saat mengetahui ibu ku meninggal aku dipenuhi rasa penyesalan yang sangat mendalam, akh menyesal yang telah membencinya, aku menyesal yang tidak mencari keberadaan ibuku, dan masih banyak lagi penyesalan dalam diriku".

" Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, dan bukan hanya kau yang dipenuhi penyesalan tapi bibi byun juga, bahkan saat di ujung hidupnya dia meminta ku untuk mencarimu dan menyampaikan permintaan maafnya untuk mu, tapi aku tidak menyangka jika kau adalah anak dari bibi byun, padahal kita sudah lama saling kenal ."

"Kau tau selama ini aku mencari mu, paman jung bilang jika selama ini ibu tinggal dengan seorang yang sudah ibuku anggap seperti anaknya sendiri, dan ternyata itu orang itu adalah dirimu, lalu bagaimana kau bisa tinggal bersama ibu ku?."

"Bibi byun adalah adik kandung ayahku, sebelumnya aku tinggal di tokyo bersama kedua orang tua ku, namun saat kedua orang tua meninggal karena kecelakaan, bibi byun membawa ku tinggal bersamanya di jeju setelah tiga bulan kematian orang tua ku, jadi sejak itu aku tinggal dengan bibi byun bahkan setelah bibi meninggal aku juga masih tetap tinggal di rumahnya hingga aku diterima menjadi dokter di rumah sakit elisabet barulah aku pergi meninggalkan jeju."

"Jadi kau keponakan ibu ku, itu artinya kita sepupuan?".

"Yah kita adalah sepupu, oh ya sudah berapa lama kau di jeju?."

"Ini hari ke enam aku disini, dan besok pagi aku akan kembali ke seoul."

" Benarkah? ini juga hari ke enam ku di jeju, nanti sore aku akan kembali ke seoul menggunakan bus."

" Bisakah kau pulang bersama ku besok pagi? sebenarnya aku ingin melihat rumah ibuku dan mungkin menginap disana satu malam apa kau keberatan?".

" Ah begitukah? baiklah tidak masalah aku akan menghubungi rumah sakit jika kepulangan ku ditunda".

"Terimakasih baekhyun".

" Sama sama ini sudah kewajiban ku, kalau begitu apa kita pergi sekarang?."

"Ya, aku akan mengikuti mobil mu dari belakang."

"oke".

 _Seoul_

"Chanyeol oppa malam aku menginap di apartemen mu kan?" Seorang wanita berpakaian minim itu menghampiri chanyeol yang sedang berada di studio musik agensinya itu.

"Tentu, kita akan menghabiskan malam panjang nanti apa kau mau sayang?".

"Tentu oppa, bukankah kita suda lama tidak melakukannya?".

" Ya, kau benar dan aku merindukan suaramu yang lembut itu hahaha".

" Berhenti menggoda ku oppa"

Adegan mesra chanyeol dan kekasihnya seulgi masih berlanjut jika tidak di hentikan oleh,

"Ya ya, apa kalian berdua tidak tau tempat apa kalian tidak ingat ada aku disini ha?". Marah Kasper yang sedikit kesal melihat chanyeol dan seulgi yang bermesraan tidak tau tempat itu.

"Kau menganggu kami hyung".

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, sudahlah sampai disini aja latihannya kalian bisa menyambung kegiatan kalian tadi".

" Sampai jumpa hyung hahaha ". Chanyeol yang melihat manajernya itu menahan kesal justru semakin menggodanya.

"Sialan kau!, aku pergi".

"Ha ha ha, kasper hyung benar benar lucu".

"Kau jahat oppa, kasper hyung pasti marah dengan ku" Seulgi yang merasa telah merusak suasana antara chanyeol dan kasper merasa tidak enak.

" Sudahlah tidak usah di pikirkan kasper hyung memang seperti itu, sebaiknya kita segera ke apartemen aku sudah tidak sabar menghabikan malam dengan mu".

"Aku juga oppa, mari kita pulang ".

Chanyeol dan seulgi meninggalkan agensi mereka menuju apartemen chanyeol dan mungkin akan menghabiskan malam panjang yang hanya mereka yang tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

 _J_ _eju_

"Apa tidak ada barang mu yang tertinggal, kalau tidak kita berangkat sekarang".

"Tidak, barang barang ku sudah lengkap jadi kita bisa berangkat".

"Baiklah, Lets go".

"Ha ha ha ".

"Kenapa kau tertawa ha?".

"Entahlah aku merasa kau yang sekarang dengan yang kemarin berbeda".

"Maksud mu?".

"Kau yang kemarin seperti orang yang tidak mempunyai harapan untuk hidup lagi, tapi liatlah sekarang kau sama seperti awal kita bertemu sangat berisik".

"Ha ha ha, aku tidak tau kalau kau sangat memperhatikan ku secara diam diam, apa sebenarnya kau menyukai ku baekki? ha ha ". Sepertinya jongin sangat senang menggoda baekhyun.

" Ha ha ha, astaga kau sudah kembali seluruhnya seperti awal kita bertemu ya dokter kim".

" Ha ha, jujur aku sebenarnya tidak bisa terlalu akrab dengan orang baru, tapi saat pertama kali bertemu aku merasakan yang beda dari mu, aku seperti menemukan sebagian dari hidupku ha ha ." Jongin sepertinya memang ahli dalam menggoda baekhyun

"Ya ya, apa kau sedang menggoda ku?"

" Apa kau tergoda ."

" Ha ha ha / Ha ha ha ". Tawa baekhyun dan jongin bersama.

Perjalanan jongin dan baekhyun menuju seoul di iringi canda tawa dari keduanya membuat perjalanan panjang itu tidak terasa.

 _Apartemen Chanyeol_

 _Pip..Pip..Pip_

 _Ckleck_

"Aku pulang, astaga!!! ada apa dengan apartemen ini kenapa bisa seperti kapal pecah begini, bekas botol wine berserakan dan tunggu bau apa ini?." Baekhyun yang baru saja sampai di apartemennya dan chanyeol itu kaget melihat kondisi yang bukan hanya satu ruangan saja yang berantakan tapi seluruh ruangan sepertinya baekhyun harus bekerja keras untuk membersihkan apartemen ini.

" Apa yang sebenarnya di lakukan pria jelmaan tiang listrik itu selama aku pergi ha?!!" . Emosi baekhyun sedikit memuncak sepertinya.

" Aku harus pergi melihat pria itu kekamarnya dan meminta dia membersihkan apartemen ini ." Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya ke kamar tidur chanyeol.

 _Tap..Tap.._

 _Ckleck_

" Chanyeol sebenar-"

"Kau siapa?". Ucapan baekhyun terhenti ketika saat membuka pintu dia melihat seorang wanita yang hanya memakai pakaian dalam saja.

" Bukannya seharusnya aku yang bertanya kau siapa? kenapa kau ada di apartemen kekasih ku? astaga apa kau sesaeng? atau pencuri? " Seulgi yang melihat orang asing di apartemen chanyeol langsung saja menuduh baekhyun yang tidak tidak.

" Apa kau bilang? pencuri? apa tampang ku seperti pencuri? kau bilang kekasih mu? Apa kau seulgi? ".

"Ya aku seulgi, lalu kau siapa?"

 _"Kau kekasih nya? Aku suami chanyeol" batin baekhyun._

" Ada apa ini? kenapa sangat berisik sekali, Baekhyun kau sudah pulang?". Chanyeol yang baru bangun karena keributan yang terjadi berjalan menghampiri seulgi dan ketika menyadari adanya baekhyun ada rasa sedikit senang melihat baekhyun yang sudah pulang tapi chanyeol mengabaikannya.

"Ya, dan bisa aku tau kenapa apartemen ini bisa seperti kapal pecah begini ha?".

"Apa masalahnya dengan mu? ini apartemen kekasihku, chanyeol oppa sebenarnya siapa pria ini?". Seulgi benar benar penasaran siapa pria yang ada di hadapan nya ini.

" Aku-" . Ucapan baekhyun lagi lagi terhenti kali ini chanyeol yang membuatnya.

"Dia pembantu ku, ya dia pembantuku sayang, dia orang yang di minta nenek untuk mengurusi apartemen ku."

"Apa kau bilang? Pembantu? wah benar benar, ya aku seorang pembantu apa kalian puas!!?. Baekhyun tidak menduga jika chanyeol akan memperkenalkanya sebagai seorang pembantu kepada seulgi, itu sangat menyakiti hatinya.

"Ck, kau hanya seorang pembantu kenapa kau bergaya seperti pemilik apartemen ini". Seulgi

"Sudah sudah, baekhyun sebaiknya kau siapkan sarapan aku dan kekasihku mau sarapan ". Pinta Chanyeol.

"Baik tuan muda " Ucap baekhyun penuh penekanan.

Selesai membuat sarapan untuk chanyeol dan seulgi, baekhyun melanjutkan pekerjaannya membersihkan apartemen chanyeol walaupun sebenarnya baekhyun masih merasa kecewa karena chanyeol mengatakan jika dirinya adalah seorang pembantu yang di kirim oleh nenek park, tapi baekhyun tidak tahan melihat apartemen ini berantakan jadi dengan terpaksa dia membersihkannya.

"Maaf, karena aku mengatakan jika kau seorang pembantu di depan seulgi, tidak mungkin aku mengatakan jika kita menikah aku tidak mau hubungan ku berakhir hanya karena mu ".Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai mengantarkan seulgi ke parkiran apartemen itu mengatakan permintaan maafnya pada baekhyun yang sedang mencuci piring itu.

" Tidak perlu meminta maaf, lagian kau ada benarnya aku memang seperti pembantu, pekerjaan ku disini hanya memasak dan membersihkan apartemen ini, jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf". Ucap baekhyun sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya mencuci piring tanpa memandang chanyeol.

" Baiklah terserah mu, dan mungkin mulai seulgi akan sering tinggal di sini jadi aku minta pada mu jangan memberi tahu nenek tentang ini dan jangan coba untuk mengatakan tentang pernikahan kita".

"Aku lupa mengatakan pada mu, mulai besok aku akan kembali tinggal di flat ku, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir tentang apapun".

"Apa? kenapa kau kembali tinggal di flat mu? ". Tanya chanyeol yang jujur kurang menerima jika baekhyun tinggal di flatnya kembali.

"Memang kenapa? apa ada masalah".

"Tidak, tapi nenek akan menuduhku.mengusirmu jika tau kalau kau tidak tinggal di sini lagi, jangan membuat nenek membenci ku".Sepertinya chanyeol sedang mencari alasan agar baekhyun membatalkan rencananya itu.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah mengatakan pada nenek dan nenek memberikan izin aku tinggal di flatnya lagi jadi kau tidak usah khawatir tentang itu."

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, pekerjaan ku masih banyak dan aku juga harus mengemasi barang barang ku yang ada disini".

"Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di flatmu?".

"Apa?"

"Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di flatmu?".

"Aku tidak tahu, selamanya mungkin, memang ada apa?".

" Selamanya? jangan bercanda".

"Memang kenapa? bukan seharusnya kau senang aku tidak tinggal bersama mu jadi kau bebas melakukan apa pun bersama kekasih mu itu di sini iyakan?".

"Terserahmu, kau pergi selamanya pun.aku tidak peduli!" Ucap chanyeol sambil berlalu meninggalkan baekhyun yang heran melihat sikap chanyeol.

"Yak!! Kau yang menahanku pergi tapi lihatlah sekarang kau yang mengusirku, baiklah aku akan pergi dari apartemenmu ini untuk selamanya!!!!" Teriak baekhyun yang kembali emosi melihat chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang berencana untuk tinggal kembali ke flatnya itu bukan hanya karena hubungan pernikahannya dengan chanyeol yang semakin hari semakin memburuk tapi alasan utamanya adalah.karena permintaan jongin, sepupunya itu meminta untuk tinggal bersama di seoul karena jongin bilang di dunia ini dia tidak mempunyai siapa siapa lagi kecuali paman jung dan baekhyun, jongin juga mengatakan jika melihat baekhyun dia seperti melihat ibuny, jadi pria bermarga kim itu meminta untuk tinggal bersama. Awalnya jongin mengajak baekhyun di untuk tinggal di mansion paman jung yang sekarang telah di berikan kepada jongin itu untuk tempat tinggalnya tapi, baekhyun menolak karena tidak enak dengan direktur jung, dan akhirnya baekhyun menawarkan jongin untun tinggal di flat bersamanya saja, dan untungnya jongin menerima tawaran baekhyun itu.

 _Esok Hari_

Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, sedikit telambat untuk menyiapkan sarapan pagi, tapi sepertinya pria mungil yang sedang sibuk di dapur itu tetap tenang menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan suaminya yang bisa di bilang ini terakhirnya dia membuat sarapan di sini, dan sepertinya sebentar lagi suaminya itu akan bangun.

 _Tap..Tap_

"Kau sudah bangun?".Tanya baekhyun.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi sarapannya akan selesai".

"Apa kau tetap akan tinggal di flatmu mulai hari ini?".

"Astaga, kenapa kau membahas ini lagi?,bukannya kau mengatakan kau tidak peduli kalau aku pergi selamanya dari apartemenmu ini, tapi ada apa lagi denganmu Pagi ini?"

"Tidak ada, sudahlah aku mau pergi ke agensiku jika kau mau pergi pergilah". Ucap chanyeol sambil berlalu keluar dari apartemen.

"Baiklah, terimkasih telah menampung ku selama ini ".

 _Blamm (suara pintu tertutup)_

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mu park chanyeol?". Gumam baekhyun.

 _Chanyeol side_

Chanyeol memasuki mobilnya yang terparkir di basement apartemennya itu dengan membanting kuat pintu mobilnya.

" Ck, Apa dia marah hanya karena aku mengatakan pada seulgi jika dia hanya seorang pembantu? memang apa salahnya? tidak mungkin aku mengatakan di depan seulgi jika baekhyun adalah suami ku apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? berita tentang seorang artis terkenal park chanyeol adalah gay akan tersebar luas dan reputasi ku akan hancur, dan apa2an itu kembali tinggal di flatnya? dasar kekanakan, tapi kenapa nenek memberikannya izin tinggal di flatnya kembali bukankah nenek orang nomor satu untun menahan agar kami tetap tinggal bersama? aku harus menghubungi nenek sekarang". Chanyeol yang sedari tadi menahan emosi nya kini meluapkannya di mobil dengan sesekali memukul setir mobilnya itu.

 _Tut..Tut.._

 _"Halo"_

"Nenek, kenapa nenek mengizinkan baekhyun tinggal di flatnya kembali?" Serang chanyeol ketika nenek park mengangkat telponnya .

 _" Apa kau tidak bisa pura pura menanyakan kabar nenek mu ini dulu cucuku tersayang?"._

"Tidak perlu, jika nenek masih mengesalkan seperti ini itu artinya nenek baik, jadi cepat jawab pertayaanku kenapa nenek membiarkan baekhyun tinggal kembali ka flatnya"?

 _"Memang kenapa? apa hak mu melarangnya?"_

" Aku suaminya, tentu aku punya hak akan dirinya".

" _Apa kau baru menyadari jika kau adalah seorang suami dari baekhyun sekarang ha?"_

"Aku Tidak mengatakan seperti itu" Chanyeol yang menyadari keceplosanya mencoba mengelak.

 _"Kau mau mengatakan aku tuli ha?"._

"Sudahlah berbicara dengan nenek membuat emosiku naik, sudah aku tutup".

" _Baiklah, oh iya kemarin baekhyun mengatakan jika dia tidak tinggal sendiri di flatnya tapi dia mengajak seorang pria lain yang katanya adalah putra bibi byun yang sempat terpisah dulu._

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli, aku tutup telponya".

" _Tunggu, baekhyun juga bilang ternyata pria ini anak angkat dari direkturnya di rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja, dan kau mau tau sesuatu hal penting?"_

"Apa?".

" _kau yakin?"_

"Aku tutup"

" _ck, kau sangat emosian, baekhyun bilang putra dari mendiang bibi byun itu adalah seorang gay, dan baekhyun bilang jika putra bibi byun itu menyukai baekhyun"._

"Apa?".

 _"Apa sekarang kau yang tuli?"._

"Nek, dimana alamat flat baekhyun?".

 _"Untuk apa mu"._

"Hanya tinggal berikan alamatnya saja nek tidak usah banyak tanya".

" _Bukankah kau suaminya?seharusnya kau lebih tahu tentang baekhyun, sudahlah aku tutup , sampai jumpa cucu ku tersayang."_

 _tut_

" Halo, nenek, halo!".

" Argghh!!! Kenapa aku mempunyai nenek sepertinya?? dan apa tadi nenek bilang jika baekhyun tinggal dengan seorang pria dan pria itu seorang gay?? siapa sebenarnya pria itu?".

 _tring.. tring.._

"Apa?!"

 _" Oppa kenapa teriak padaku?"_

"Ah, maaf oppa sedang emosi, ada apa?".

" _Oppa dimana? oppa jadikan menemani ku belanja hari ini? aku sudah tidak mempunyai barang barang baru-"_

"Tunggulah disitu, tidak usa berisik!".

 _"Oppa ada-"_

 _Pip_

Chanyeol yang emosinya masih tertinggal di kepalanya itu semakin emosi mendengar suara seulgi.

 _"Siapa sebenarnya pria itu? apa benar dia anak dari bibi byun?, aku harus mencari tau nya"._ _Batin Chanyeol_

Tbc

Aku update chapter tujuh, kali ini aku coba buat panjang walaupun word cuman 3k tapi jari tangan ku mau patah karena aku ngetiknya di hp bukan di laptop.

Tolong saran, kritik dan komennya aku sangat membutuhkan itu..

Terimakasih..

Sekian!!


	8. Delapan

Do you love me?

Chanyeol X Baekhyun

Jongin

Seulgi

 _Chanyeol Apartemen_

 _Chanyeol Side_

Ini tepat hari ketujuh baekhyun pergi dari apartemen ku, dan aku merasa sedikit aneh, apartemen ini terasa kosong dan sunyi padahal sebelum baekhyun tinggal di sini aku juga tinggal sendiri tapi tidak merasa sekosong ini, dan selama baekhyun tinggal disini kami tidak pernah terlibat pembicaraan yang panjang, dan juga sejak baekhyun pindah kekasih ku seulgi juga tinggal bersama ku kami sering menghabiskan malam panjang bersama tapi sekali lagi apartemen ini tetap terasa kosong aku juga tidak tau mengapa.

"Seulgi!! bangun lah, ini sudah jam sembilan pagi cepat buatkan aku sarapan!". Teriak chanyeol dari dapur.

"Iya aku sudah bangun". Seulgi yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya pergi menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

"Cepat buatkan aku makanan, aku sudah lapar".

"Apa oppa bilang? oppa menyuruhku memasak ? oppa tidak salah?".

"Memang kenapa? sudahlah cepat buatkan aku bulgogi".

"Apa bulgogi? memasak nasi aja aku tidak bisa oppa apa lagi bulgogi".

"Kau tidak bisa memasak? kau serius?".

"Iya aku memang tidak bisa memasak, sudahlah kita pesan makan saja, kemarikan ponsel oppa biar aku yang memesannya".

"Kau seorang perempuan tapi tidak bisa.memasak, bagaimana kau menikah nanti?".

"Memang kenapa aku seorang model, dan calon suami ku itu oppa, seharusnya oppa meminta ku melakukan perawatan tubuh ku agar oppa tidak melirik wanita lain".

"Seharusnya kau malu dengan baekhyun dia seorang pria tapi dia bisa memasak dan masakannya sangat enak".

"Baekhyun? kau membandingkan pria pembantu itu dengan ku? apa oppa sudah tidak waras?".

"Sudahlah, lapar ku hilang berdebat dengan ku, terserah mu mau pesan makan atau tidak aku mau pergi ke agensi ku dulu sekarang".

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ku oppa? siapa yang akan mengantarku ke salon hari ini?".

"Terserah aku tidak peduli, aku pergi".

"Oppa, astaga oppa tunggu dulu".

 _Chanyeol Side End_

 _Elisabeth Hospital_

" Dokter byun, Ini semua laporan data pasien anda dalam jangka dua minggu ini dokter byun".

"Oh terimakasih somi-ssi, kau bisa meletakkanya di mejaku ".

"Baik dokter byun, oh iya tadi sebelum saya kemari saya bertemu dengan dokter kim, dokter kim bilang dia menunggu anda di cafe lantai bawah dokter byun".

"Oh benarkah, apa dia sudah selesai dari ruang operasi?".

"Saya kurang tau dokter byun".

"Ah iya, terimakasih aku akan kesana sekarang, jika ada masalah langsung hubungin saya somi ssi."

"Baik dokter byun".

 _Elisabeth Cafe_

Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju meja yang sudah di tempati oleh jongin yang sedang menikmati kopinya.

"Apa kau sudah lama duduk disini jojong?". Sejak kembali dari jeju jongin dan baekhyun menjadi lebih akrab dan mempunyai panggilan masing masing.

" Tidak terlalu lama, apa pekerjaan mu sudah selesai sweetie?".

"Astaga, sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan memanggil ku seperti itu jika di rumah sakit, jika orang lain mendengarnya bagaimana?".

"Biarkan saja, kenapa kau senang sekali.memikirkan perkataan orang lain?".

"Aish, dasar kau ini. Apa kau mau pulang sekarang? "

"Iya, kau tidak lihat mata ku sudah mirip seperti zoombie, apa.pekerjaan mu sudah selesai?".

" Ha ha ha, iya kau sudah seperti zombie, kau pulanglah duluan, aku ada operasi dua jam lagi".

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi, aku sangat lelah".

" Hmm, oh iya aku sudah menyiapkan masakan di flat, jika kau lapar kau tingga memanaskannya di _microwave_ ".

" Aigoo, terimakasih ya sweeti kau sudah seperti istri ku ha ha ha".

"Yak!!! astaga kau tidak lihat orang orang melihat kita semua".

"Sudahla aku pergi, sampai jumpa di flat sayang".

"Yak!! kim jongin!!".

Jongin meninggalkan baekhyun yang sedang menahan emosi karena jongin yang senang menggodanya.

 _Lokasi Syuting_

Hari berubah menjadi minggu, musim hujan telah berganti menjadi musim panas, tidak terlalu panas sebenarnya tapi bisa membuat mu berkeringat.

"Chanyeol kau membawa mobil mu kan?".

"Hmm, kenapa?".

"Begini, aku ada urusan pribadi , nanti bisakah kau pulang sendiri dengan mobil mu jika syuting mu sudah selesai?"

"Hyung pikir aku anak kecil, pergilah aku bisa pulang sendiri".

"Yasaudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu,.jika ada masalah hubungin aku langsung kau mengerti?".

"Ne hyung".

 _Skipp.._

Chanyeol baru saja menyelesaikan syuting drama terbarunya dan berniat langsung pulang ke apartemnya, jarak lokasi syuting ke apartemennya memakan waktu sekitar satu setengah jam.

Sejak hari dimana chanyeol mengetahui bahwa kekasihnya seulgi tidak bisa memasak ada perasaaan kecewa yang di rasakan oleh chanyeol yang membuatnya bingung, padahal bukankah hal yang wajar jika seorang model terkenal seperti seulgi tidak bisa memasak, tapi sejak mengenal baekhyun chanyeol merasa baekhyun adalah seorang yang istimewa meskipun berulang kali chanyeol mengabaikannya.

"Iya hyung aku sudah di perjalanan mau pulang, ya aku akan menghubungi mu jika sesuatu terjadi, jangan terlalu khawatir padaku, aku bukan anak kecil".

 _Pip_

"Haa, apa kasper hyung pikir aku anak kecil yang tidak bisa pulang sendiri?" . Gumam chanyeol.

 _Zrassss (suara hujan)._

"Oh kenapa tiba tiba turun hujan? bukankah musim hujan sudah berakhir? kalau begini aku tidak bisa membawa mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi, jalanan pasti licin". Monolog chanyeol.

 _Elisabet hospital_

" Dokter byun, anda sudah mau pulang?".

"Ah, iya somi ssi, ini sudah larut malam aku harus segera pulang".

"Tapi di luar sedang turun hujan dokter byun".

"Ah, benarkah? aku tidak tau jika turun hujan".

"Apa dokter byun membawa mobil?".

"Tidak, tadi aku berjalan kaki ke mari".

"Tunggulah sebentar dokter byun, mungkin hujannya akan reda".

"Tidak, aku pulang sekarang saja, seseorang menunggu ku di rumah, lagian aku membawa payung somi ssi".

"Ah benarkah, kalau begitu hati hati dokter byun".

"Ya, terimakasih somi ssi, kalau begitu selamat malam".

"Selamat Malam dokter byun".

 _Skipp_

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan pelan, karena hujan yang semakin deras membuat pandangannya sedikit kabur dan juga jalanan yang licin.

Tanpa di ketahui penyebabnya tiba tiba mobil chanyeol mati tepat setelah dia melewati elisabet hospital.

"Uh, ada apa ini? kenapa mobil ini tiba tiba mati?". Chanyeol yang kebingungan melihat mobil nya tiba tiba mati mencoba menghidupkannya kembali tapi sepertinya mobil itu tidak mau hidup.

"Sial bagaimana ini?, ah aku harus menghubungi kasper hyung".

"Shit! kenapa ponsel ku mati di saat seperti ini? bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi kasper hyung? ".

"Arghh!!! "

Chanyeol yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa hanya menunggu keajaiban yang terjadi padanya.

 _Tok.. Tok..Tok._

 _"Chanyeol kau kah itu"._

" Oh! Baekhyun? ". Chanyeol tidak menduga jika yang mengetok kaca mobilnya adalah suami pendeknya baekhyun, ia langsung menyuruh baekhyun naik ke mobilnya.

"Aku kira aku salah mengingat plat mobilmu, ternyata ini mobil mu".

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau ini mobil ku?"

"Aku mengingat plat mobilmu, lalu kenapa bisa kau disini?".

"Mobil ku mati mendadak, aku juga tidak tau apa penyebabnya".

"Lalu, apa kau sudah meminta bantuan manejermu?".

"Ponsel ku juga mati, aku lupa mengisinya".

"Ah, benarkah? ponselku juga mati".

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?".

"Aku baru saja selesai bekerja, dan aku sedang perjalanan mau kembali ke flat ku, tapi aku melihat mobil mu yang berhenti disini aku kira aku salah mobil ternyata benar mobilmu".

 _Hening_

"Ah, aku harus segera pulang, ini sudah jam sepuluh malam".

"Kau meninggalkan ku di sini?".

"Lalu?"

"Aku ikut ke flat mu".

"Apa? untuk apa kau ke flat ku?".

"Memang kenapa? ponsel ku mati dan aku perlu mengisi daya ponselku lalu menghubungi kasper hyung untuk menjemput ku".

" Begitukah? yasudah kita ke flat ku kalau begitu".

"Iya, tunggu aku mengambil barang barang ku dulu".

"Hmm"

Chanyeol dan baekhyun berjalan beriringan menuju flat baekhyun yang tidak jauh dari tempat mobilnya chanyeol mati.

 _pip.pip.pip ( suara kode flat baekhyun"._

 _Ckleck_

"Masuklah".

"Ini apartemen mu?".

"Ini bukan apartemen tapi rumah flat ku, ini tak sebanding dengan apartemen yang besar itu".

"Itu jelas terlihat, orang sepertimu tidak akan mampu memiliki apartemen seperti ku itu".

"Apa kau tidak mau masuk? atau kau mau terus berdiri diluar?".

"Ck, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat tempat tinggal seorang manusia seperti ini".

"Teruslah menghinaku tuan park, kau bisa pergi dari sini jika kau keberatan dengan tempat tinggal ku".

"Cepat beri tahu dimana aku bisa mengisi daya ponsel ku".

"Kemarikan ponsel mu".

"Ini, hati hati itu ponsel mahal".

"Diamlah".

"Ha ha ha".

"Kau tertawa?".

"Tidak".

"Sweetie, kau sudah pulang? kenapa kau lama sekali? aku sangat lapar, aku menunggu mu dari tadi."Jongin

"Maafkan aku hmm, tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang dijalan dan aku membawanya kemari".Baekhyun

"Seseorang? siapa itu?".Jongin

"Dia ada di belakang mu jongjong".Baekhyun

"Oh, hai perkenalkan aku jongin, senang bertemu dengan mu, siapa nama mu". Ucap jongin sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Siapa nama ku? kau tidak mengenal ku?".Chanyeol

"Memang kau siapa? apa kau seorang artis?". Jongin

"Apa? bahkan seluruh dunia tau siapa aku".Chanyeol

"Ck, kau sombong sekali, sweetie memang siapa pria ini?".Baekhyun

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya sweetie?". Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mendengar jongin memanggil baekhyun dengan sebutan sweetie menimbulkan rasa tidak sukanya dengan pria berkulit hitam itu.

"Memang kenapa? ada masalah dengan mu? sweetie siapa pria ini?".Jongin

"Berhenti memanggilnya swee-".Chanyeol

"Dia chanyeol, tetangga ku dan dia juga cucunya nenek park yang sering aku ceritakan pada mu dan dia seorang artis di korea".Baekhyun.

"Tentangga?" Chanyeol

"Dia seorang artis? aku tidak menyangka". Jongin.

"Sudahlah, chanyeol itu ponselmu sepertinya sudah bisa menghubungi manajermu, hubungi dan minta dia menjemput mu ini sudah sangat larut malam".Baekhyun

"Kau mengusir ku?"Chanyeol

"Sweetie, aku lapar, tolong buatkan aku makanan hmm".Jongin

"Baiklah, chanyeol cepat hubungi manajer mu, jongjong temani chanyeol selagi aku memasak di dapur oke".Baekhyun

"Baik sweetie ku".Jongin

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilnya sweetie?"Chanyeol

"Kenapa? apa masalahnya dengan mu?".Jongin

"Telinga ku sakit mendengarnya".Chanyeol

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menutup telingamu wahai tuan artis".Jongin

"Apa kau anak dari bibi byun?"Chanyeol

"Oh bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya? apa sweetieku memberitahunya?".Jongin

"Ku bilang berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu".Chanyeol

"Itu bukan urusan mu".Jongim

"Kau!!".Chanyeol

"Apa?".Jongin

"Berhenti memanggilnya seperti itu ku bilang".Chanyeol

"Dan aku tidak mau!".Jongin

"Kalian sedang apa?"Baekhyun

"Tidak ada/ tidak ada". Ucap jongin dan chanyeol bersamaan

"Terserah, kemari lah kita makan bersama, chanyeol kau sudah menghubungi manajermu?".Baekhyun

"Sudah, dia bilang dia tidak bisa menjemputku".Baekhyun

"Yak, kapan kau menghubunginya aku tidak melihat kau memegang ponsel mu".Jongin

"Diamlah hitam".Chanyeol

"Apa kau bilang, hitam?!".Jongin

"Apa kalian tidak bisa diam? jongin makan makanan mu, dan chanyeol jadi kau menginap disini?".Baekhyun

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sebenarnya aku tidak bisa tidur di tempat seperti ini".Chanyeol

"Tunggu, aku akan menghubungi nenek park dan memintanya mengirimkan jemputan untukmu".Baekhyun

"Jangan!!".Chanyeol

"Kenapa?".Baekhyun

"Aku tidak mau wanita tua itu khawatir kepadaku, jadi biarkan aku tidur disini satu malam ini".Chanyeol

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau tidur dengan jongin malam ini".Baekhyun

"Tidak/tidak" Ucap jongin dan chanyeol bersamaan.

"Aku tidak tau jika kalian mempunyai.iktan batin yang kuat".Baekhyun

"Aku tidak mau tidur dengan manusia siluman tiang listrik sepertinya sweetie".Jongin

"Kau pikir aku mau tidur dengan manusia hitam seperti mu, dan berhenti memanggilnya sweetie".

Chanyeol

" Baiklah, chanyeol kau tidur di kamar ku, biar aku yang tidur dengan jongin".Baekhyun

"Tidak!". Chanyeol

"Aku setuju". Jongin

"Tidak, kau tidur dengan ku, atau aku akan menghubungi nenek sekarang dan mengatakan yang tidak tidak pada nenek".Chanyeol

"Terserah, lanjutkan makan mu".Baekhyun

"Apa kau sengaja memasak makanan kesukaan ku, karena aku disini?".Chanyeol

"Makanan kesukaan mu?".Baekhyun

"Iya, makanan kesukaan ku bulgogi".Chanyeol

"Bulgogi kesukaannya jongin jadi aku memasak untuknya bukan untuk mu". Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol dengan polos tanpa tahu itu membuat chanyeol sedikit kecewa.

"Ah, makanan kesukaan jongin ternyata, hmm baek bisa aku menumpang toiletmu?".Chanyeol

"Oh, itu ada disana, kau tida melanjutkan makan mu?".Baekhyun

"Tidak, selera makan ku mendadak hilang".Chanyeol

"Oke".Baekhyun

"Ck, sebenarnya apa hubungan kalian? sepertinya kalian berdua sangat dekat".Jongin

"Diamlah, lanjutkan makan mu".Baekhyun

"Ne omma".Jongin

"Ck,kau ini".Baekhyun

 _Skipp_

 _Chanbaek room_

 _Ckleck_

Kau sudah selesai mandi?".Baekhyun

"Sudah".Chanyeol

"Kau membawa baju ganti?".

"Bawa".

"Kau mau tidur sekarang?"

"Ya".

"Apa tidak masalah kita tidur satu ranjang?"

"Tidak".

"Apa kau baik?".

"Ya".

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya".

"Sudahlah aku mengantuk",

"Tidurlah, aku ke toilet sebentar".

"Hmm".

15 Menit kemudian.

"Nghh"

Baekhyun baru saja ingin merebahkan tubuhnya bersiap untu tidur, sebelum suara chanyeol yang sedang gelisa mengganggu pendengarannya.

"Nghhh" Suara itu lagi.

"Chanyeol, kau baik?".

"Nghh".

"Chanyeol, kau baik?Chanyeol bangun lah".

"Nghh, ada apa?".

"Kau baik? kau tidak bisa tidur?".

"Aku tidak apa, tidur lah".

 _Kriuk Kriuk Kriuk (Suara perut chanyeol)._

"Suara apa itu?".

"Suara apa?"

 _Kriuk.. Kriuk.._

"Kau mendengarnya? suara itu".

"Ehmm, itu suara perut ku".

"Perut mu?, kau lapar? kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan makan mu tadi?".

"Sudahlah tidak apa, tidurlah".

"Astaga, bagaimana aku bisa lupa".

"Apa?".

"Maaf, tadi memaksamu memakan masakan ku, seharusnya aku sadar diri orang seperti mu tidak pantas memakan makanan yang ku buat, tunggu disini aku akan memesan makanan antar".

"Tidak usah".

"Uh? kenapa tidak?".

"Ini bukan karena kau yang memasak makanannya".

"Lalu? Karena apa?".

"Aku-".

"Kenapa?".

"Aku tidak suka melihat kedekatan mu dengan pria itu, dan tadi saat kau mengatakan kalau kau memasak bulgogi karena itu makanan kesukaannya bukan karena aku di sini dan bukan karena bulgogi itu makanan kesuakaan ku membuat selera makan ku hilang".

"Astaga, chanyeol berapa sebenarnya usia mu?".

" Dua delapan, bulan sebelas nanti dua sembilan, kenapa?". Jawab chanyel dengan polosnya.

"Dengan usia mu yang segitu apa masih wajar mempunyai pikiran seperti itu?".

"Mana ku tahu".

"Dengar, aku tidak tau jika bulgogi makanan kesukaan mu, waktu kita tinggal bersama aku memasak bermacam masakan tapi tidak ada satupun yang kau sentuh, dan dari awal.kita menikah apa kita pernah mencoba mengenal satu sama lain?".

"Tidak".

" Jadi bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui tentang mu, jika kau bahkan tidak mau aku dekati, dan ku tebak kau tidak tau apa pun tentang ku kan?".

"Ya".

"Jadi? apa kau masih marah hanya karena bulgogi?".

"Sedikit".

"Apa? astaga, jadi apa mau mu?"

"Hmm, selain bulgogi aku juga menyukai sup buatan mu".

"Lalu?".

"Bisakah kau membuatnya untukku? aku lapar".

"Baiklah, mari temani aku memasaknya di dapur".

"Oke!".

 _Dapur_

"Duduk lah aku akan menyiapkan bahan bahanya dulu".

"Ne".

"Boleh aku bertanya beberapa hal pada mu?".

"Tanya apa?"

"Kenapa kau membeli flat di daerah sini?".

"Ha ha, seperti yang ku duga kau tidak tau sedikit tentang ku kan?"

"Apa?, aku tau tentang mu"

"Coba apa yang kau ketahui tentang ku?".

"hmmm".

"Sudahlah, kau tidak tau apa pun tentang ku, aku membeli flat di daerah sini karena aku bekerja di dekat sini, kau tau aku bekerja dimana?".

"Ti-tidak".

"Lihatlah, kau bahkan tidak tau, aku bekerja di elisabet hospital karena itu lah aku membeli flat daerah sini karena jaraknya dekat".

"Kau bekerja di elisabet hospital? kau seorang dokter?"

"Astaga, aku tidak menyangka selama enam bulan kita menikah kau sedikitpun tidak tau tentang ku, aku saja tau dimana tempat mu bekerja".

"Itu karena aku seorang artis, jadi sangat mudah mengetahui dimana tempatku bekerja, jadi kau seorang dokter? dokter spesialis?".

"Hm, aku dokterr spesialis bedah chanyeol ah".

"ooh, kau keren".

"Maksud mu? ".

"Kau keren, aku tidak menyangka aku menikah dengan seorang dokter spesialis bedah terkenal dari elisabet hospital".

"Kau mengetahui tentang julukanku itu?".

"See, bukankah tadi aku mengatakan tau tentang mu".

"Ya setidaknya kau sedikit mengenal sosok yang selama enam bulan ini resmi menjadi pasangan mu".

"Apa sup nya sudah selesai?".

"Sudah, tunggu aku akan menuangnya ke mangkuk terlebih dulu".

"Ne".

"Oke, ini sup nya, makanlah hati hati masih panas".

"Temani aku makan".

"Baiklah".

"Baek".

"Hmm,".

"Kenapa kau mengatakan pada pria hitam itu aku adalah tetangga mu?".

"Bukankah tetangga lebih baik dari pada pembantu?".

"Kenapa kau masih mempermasalahkan itu?".

"Aku tidak akan melupakan itu, seumur hidupku itu pertama kalinya aku di kenalkan sebagai seorang pembantu".

"Aku minta maaf soal itu".

"'Wah, kemana seorang park chanyeol yang sebelumnya?kau sangat berbeda hari ini".

"Apa benar dia anak dari bibi mu, bi byun itu?".

"Nenek mengatakannya pada mu?".

"Iya".

"Ya, dia anak dari bibi byun, namanya Kim jongin dan dia adalah seorang dokter yang sama sepertiku".

"Apa maksud mu?".

"Jadi, jongin adalah dokter spesialis bedah yang baru dipindahkan dari amerika, jadi kami berada di tim yang sama".

"Kenapa dia pindah?".

"Jongin selama ini mencari keberadaan seseorang yang tinggal dengan ibunya selama ini,dan orang itu adalah aku, karena tidak menemukan informasi sedikitpun tentang ku, jongin memutuskan untuk pindah ke seoul sekaligus mengunjungi makam ibunya bibi byun".

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau ingat waktu aku izin pada mu untuk pergi ke jeju?".

"Ya, aku ingat".

"Nah,pada hari terakhir aku di jeju aku pergi ke makam bibi byun untuk berpamitan, tapi aku melihat orang asing yang menatap figura bibi byun sangat mendalam dan orang itu adalah jongin, setelah itu aku dan jongin saling bercerita dan memutuskan menginap bersama di rumah bibi byun, ibu nya".

"Tunggu, kalian menginap bersama? di jeju?".

"Iya, kami juga pulang ke seoul bersama dengan mobilnya jongin, awalnya aku berniat pulang ke seoul dengan bus tapi batal karena ada jongin".

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sana?"

"Apa?".

"Sudahlah, aku sudah selesai makan".

"Ah,kau letakkan saja piring kotornya di sana besok pagi aku akan mencucinya".

"Hmm".

"Baek tunggu".

"Kenapa?

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika baru selesai makan".

"Ah benarkah? lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?".

"Apa kau mengantuk baek?".

"Tidak, sebenarnya aku juga tidak bisa tidur"

"Kenapa? kau mengalami insomnia?".

"Ya, bisa di bilang seperti itu, bagamana kalau kita menonton filim? sepertinya aku punya filim baru".

"Oke".

Chanyeol dan baekhyun memutuskan untuk menonton filim untuk menunggu mata mereka lelah dan mengantuk, dengan posisi duduk mereka yang bersebelahan.

" Baek, kau tidak berniat kembali ke apartemen ku?".

"Kenapa? apa nenek yang memintanya?".

"Tidak, aku bahkan tidak ada menghubungi nenek seminggu ini".

"Benarkah? nenek bahkan menghubungiku setiap hari".

"Kadang aku ragu aku cucu kandungnya atau tidak".

"Ha ha, chanyeol kau tadi menyadari sesuatu?".

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak sadar? ini pertama kalinya kita terlibat percakapan panjang selama kita menikah apa kau sadar?".

"Hmm, jawab pertanyaan ku".

"Ck, kau ini, aku memang berencana kembali ke apartemen mu tapi itu nanti setelah aku dan jongin kembali dari tokyo".

"Tokyo? kau dan manusia itu pergi ke tokyo?"

"Aissh, nama nya jongin, ya aku dan jongin berencana pergi ke tokyo".

"Kapan dan untuk apa kalian pergi je tokyo?".

"Aku dan jongin ke tokyo untuk mengunjungi pemakaman ayah dah ibu ku, tepat pada hari peringatan kematian mereka yaitu dua minggu lagi".

"Kenapa kau bersamanya?".

"Karena jongin bilang di ingin mengenal ayah dan ibu ku jadi dia ikut ke tokyo".

" Begitukah?".

"Hmm, chanyeol kau masih belum mengantuk?".

"Belum, apa kau sudah mengantuk?".

"Sedikit".

"Baek apa dia tau kalau kita terikat dalam pernikahan?".

"Jongin? kalau dia tau, dia tidak akan bertanya kau siapa".

"Nenek bilang dia Gay, Apa itu benar?".

" Apa saja yang dikatakan nenek pada mu?".

"Hanya itu, jadi benar dia gay?".

"Aku juga tidak tau, tapi di awal kami bertemu dia mengatakan dia gay, dan dia juga bilang dia tertarik pada ku"

"Apa!?". _"Aku harus membuat mereka berjauhan ".Batin chanyeol._

"Apa?".

"Tidak".

"Chanyeol coba ceritakan sedikit tentang mu, sedari tadi hanya aku yang bercerita tentand ku, sekarang giliran mu".

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?".

"Hmm, kau dan kekasih mungkin?".

"Seulgi?".

"Ya, apa kau mempunya kekasih lain selain seulgi?".

"Tidak, tapi aku mempunya suami pendek seperti mu".

"Uh, ini pertama kali nya kau mengatakan jika aku suami mu".

"Hum, dan pipi mu memerah ".

"A-apa? sudahlah cepat ceritakan tentang mu dan seulgi".

"Aku dan seulgi bertemu di acara peresmian sebuah smart phone dan seulgi menjadi salah satu model yang akan dipasangkan dengan ku untuk iklannya, dari situ kami mulai dekat dan memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan, seulgi wanita yang baik dan periang dia juga mampu menghilangkan rasa lelah ku seharian bekerja hanya dengan melihat senyumannya, dan itu terasa selama dua tahun ini kami menjalin hubungan tapi, akhir akhir ini aku merasa jenuh dengan hubungan ini awalnya aku pikir ini hanya kami sama sama sibuk tapi sejak kau masuk kedalam lingkungan ku dan secara perlahan juga perasaaan ku pada seulgi berubah entahlah aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan saat ini, jika bersama seulgi aku masih merasa aku punya kewajiban untuk mencintai nya, tapi sekarang melihat mu berdekatan dengan seorang pria lain menimbulkan sedikit getaran aneh di dalam diri ku, apa kau juga merasakannya?"

 _Puk (kepala baekhyun jatuh di pundak chanyeol)._

"Dia tertidur ternyata. jadi dia tidak mendengar yang kukatakan? padahal aku sudah susah payah mencurahkan isi hati ku, tapi tunggu kenapa dia sangat cantik? "

 _"Apa dia pria sungguhan? matanya kecil sekali, hidungnya juga dan tunggu bibirnya kenapa sangat merah? apa dia menggunakan pewarna bibir? tapi itu tidak mungkin bibir nya sangat lembut sepertinya, tapi tunggu apa pria hitam itu sering melihat baekhyun yang seperti ini? jika si hitam itu gay, apa dia menyentuh baekhyun ku? tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi, aku harus menjadi yang pertama aku kan suaminya, ya aku harus menjadi yang pertama menyentuh bibirnya_ ".

 _"chuu"_

 _"Kau milik ku baekhyun" Batin chanyeol_

TBC

adakah yang menunggu cerita ini?pasti ga ada kan..

aku nulis ini di hp dari hari senin di sela sela aku istirahat operasi, niatnya aku mau update ini tadi siang tapi, seharian ini banyak jadwal operasi yang harus ku ikutin so, baru bisa post malam ini. Jadi aku minta maaf kalau ada typo bertebaran di sini!

oh iya ada yang mau kenalan sama ku gak??

kalau ada kalian bisa follow ig aku : anggirahmaitosiregar

dm aku biar aku folback oke!

itu ig reallife aku.

chapter kemaren 3k

chapter ini 4k

mungkin chapter depan 5k?

Guys aku sangat membutuhkan kritik komen dan saran kalian tentang cerita dan penulisan di story ini, dan aku sangat berterimakasih untuk itu..

bye bye!!

nB : aku lagi nulis story baru, castnya pasti chanbaek, uda setengah jalan ceritanya, ada yang mau aku post cerita barunya?"


	9. Sembilan

Do You Love Me???

ChanBaek

Chanyeol X Baekhyun

Jongin

Seulgi

Boy X Boy

 _Masih Di Flat Baekhyun_

 _Pagi hari_

Jam masih menunjukan pukul enam lewat tiga puluh, tapi seorang pria mungil sudah sibuk berkutat dengan beberapa bahan masakan yang nantinya akan diolah menjadi makanan sehat dan bergizi untuk kedua pria yang disayanginya. Pria yang satu adalah sepupu yang sangat disayanginya, dan pria satu lagi adalah suaminya sudah pasti pria mungil itu menyayangi pria tinggi itu meskipun sayangnya tidak berbalas.

 _Srek srek (suara kaki yang di seret)._ "Sweetie kau sudah bangun? ".

"Oh, jongin kau sudah bangun? kau mandilah dulu aku akan menyiapkan sarapan mu".

"Terimakasih sweetie, aku pikir kau lupa aku ada jadwal operasi pagi ini".

"Tidak mungkin aku lupa, sudahlah cepat bersiap masakannya suda mau selesai".

"Ne, terimakasih baby".

"Berapa banyak sebenarnya panggilan mu untuk ku ah?".

"Ha ha ha".

"Hoaaammm" Chanyeol yang baru saja bangun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dimana baekhyun sedang sibuk memasak.

"Tutup mulut mu jika kau sedang menguap ".

"Hmm,Kau sedang apa?".

"Aku membuat sarapan untuk kita, lebih baik bersihkan dulu tubuh mu lalu kembali lagi kemari dan sarapan bersama".

"Nanti saja aku masih mengantuk".

"Kalau begitu pergi kembali tidur lagi, bangun jika kau sudah lapar".

"Dan membiarkan mu sarapan berdua dengan makhluk hitam itu?".

"Apa?".

"Tidak ada, dimana manusia hitam itu?".

"Apa kau mencari ku manusia tiang listrik?".

"Tidak, untuk apa aku mencari makhluk seperti mu".

"Kau!! sweetie ku bisah kau mengusir manusia ini dari _flat_ mu ini?".

"Ini bukan _flat_ mu, kenapa kau yang mengatur ha?".

"Karena baekhyun sepupuku jadi aku mempunyai hak mengatur nya, sedangkan dirimu? hanya seorang tetangga".

"Kau hanya sepupukan? aku bahkan lebih dari itu asal kau tau!".

"Apa? apa?".

 _"Bugh /Bugh"_

"Arghh/arghh".

"Ya pendek! kenapa kau memukul kepala ku ha?".

" Sweetie kenapa kau memukul kepala ku?".

"Aku heran melihat kalian berdua, membuang buang waktu untuk berdebat yang bahkan tidak ada gunanya, kau chanyeol berhenti bersikap kekanakan, aku tidak terbiasa dengan sikap mu yang seperti ini".

"Yah, aku setuju dengan mu sweetie dia sangat kekanakan".

"Diam kau hitam".

"Apa kau bilang?".

"Berhenti ku bilang!, dan kau jongin ingat umur mu, dan kau juga seorang dokter yang dikenal orang sebagai dokter yang dingin dan tidak banyak bicara tapi lihatlah kalian berdua sudah seperti anak sekolah dasar yang berebut mainan".

Baekhyun tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan dua pria dewasa dihadapannya ini, sangat memalukan jika kalian ingin tau.

"Aku minta maaf baek".

"Aku juga minta maaf sweetie".

"Haa, yasudah segera habiskan sarapan kalian, jongin waktu makan mu habis untuk berdebat tadi, aku akan menyiapkan bekal untuk mu".

"Ne, terimakasih sweeti ku".

"Ck, apa kau tidak bisa berhenti memanggilnya sweetie? ".

"Apa? Sweetie lihat tiang listrik ini memulai lagi".

"Park chanyeol, cepat habiskan sarapan mu".

"Iya iya, dasar manusia hitam ".

"Sweetiee!!".

"Diam jongin!!!!".

"Ha ha ha.".

"Awas kau!"

"Ini bekal mu, jangan lupa untuk memakannya, jam berapa kau pulang?".

"Aku belum tahu, hari ini ada dua pasien yang harus ku operasi, tidak tahu jika ada pasien gawat darurat nanti, kenapa? apa.kau akan kerumah sakit juga nanti?".

"Aku tidak ada jadwal hari ini, yasudah makan sarapan mu saat kau sampai rumah sakit nanti, jika pekerjaan mu belum siap hingga jam makan siang aku akan ke rumah sakit mengantar makan siang mu oke".

"Oke, Thanks sweetie ku, kau yang terbaik. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu, oh iya aku tidak membawa mobil ku, jika kau ke rumah sakit gunakan mobil ku saja oke!".

"Hmm, yasuda pergilah ingat makan sarapan mu dulu baru mulai operasinya aku tidak mau sakit _magh_ mu kambuh".

"Ne, istri ku, jangant khwatir oke!".

"Pergilah".

"Pai pai pai sweetie".

"Ne".

"Yang kulihat kau sangat perhatian dengan manusia hitam itu".

"Aigooo, jongin namanya ".

"Terserah aku tidak peduli siapa namanya ".

"Kau ini, sudah cepat habiskan sarapan mu, lalu sana pergi mandi".

"Aku tidak mau mandi, aku mau tidur lagi".

"Kau tidak kembali ke apartemen mu?".

"Ck, kau mengusir ku?, aku akan mengatakan pada nenek kalau kau mengusir suami mu".

"Ntah kenapa aku belum terbiasa dengan kau yang menyebut ku suami mu".

"Kau senang aku menyebutmu suami ku?".

"Ti-tidak".

"Kau tidak ahli berbohong, lihat wajah mu memerah".

"A-apa, wajah ku memang sering memerah".

"Ya ya terserah mu saja, oh iya apa.kau terbiasa mengurus jongin seperti ini?".

"Ya, jika aku tidak ada kesibukan di rumah sakit aku akan mengrusnya, memang kenapa?".

"Tidak, aku hanya merasa tidak suka melihat kedekatan kalian".

"Apa ada masalah jika kami dekat? bukankah itu bagus karena kami saudara sepupu".

"Bukan hubungan yang seperti itu maksud ku."

"Lalu?".

"Apa kau menyukai jongin?".

"Menyukai jongin? tentu itu pasti".

"Apa? kau menyukai jongin?".

"Iya, aku menyukainya bahkan aku menyanginya karena dia sepupu ku".

"Sudah ku bilang bukan hubungan saudara sepupu, yang ku maksud. Apa kau menyukai jongin sebagai pria bukan sebagai seorang sepupu".

" Astaga, kau benar benar cemburu pada ku?".

"Aku tidak mengatakan jika aku cemburu pada mu".

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?".

"Aku hanya ingin tahu saja, sudah cepat jawab pertanyaan ku".

"Jongin pria yang baik, walaupun kau melihat kelakuannya sedikit aneh tapi jika di rumah sakit dan berhubungan dengan pasien jongin adalah orang yang seratus persen berbeda dari yang kau lihat jadi aku yakin semua orang menyukai jongin termasuk pun aku, tapi aku menyukai jongin karena dia sepupuku dan sekaligus rekan kerja ku".

"Begitukah?".

"Hmm, sebenarnya menurut ku kau tidak berhak bertanya hal ini kepadaku chanyeol".

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kita tidak berada di dalam hubungan pernikahan yang pada umumnya".

"Apa maksud mu?".

"Ya, apa ada pasangan yang terikat dalam status pernikahan tetapi salah satu diantara mereka terang terangan menjalin hubungan dengan orang ketiga, dan ku tebak kau sudah merencanakan sebuah perceraiankan?".

" Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu?".

"Bukankah itu kenyataanya".

"Aku sedikit kecewa mendengarnya, aku bahkan tidak pernah sedikitpun berniat untuk bercerai dengan mu".

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita yang mungkin akan kau nikahi juga nantinya".

"Memang iya aku berpacaran dengan seulgi tapi sedikitpun aku tidak pernah berniat bercerai dengan mu".

"Kenapa?".

"Karena aku sudah berjanji di hadapan tuhan jika aku akan mencintai mu selama masa hidupku".

"Lalu kau mempertaruhkan hubungan mu dengan seulgi hanya untuk memenuhi janji mu itu?".

"Maaf, aku bukan tipe orang yang ingkar janji, apa lagi janji dengan tuhan".

"Ya terserahmu sajalah ".

"Lalu kau sendiri apa ada berniat untuk bercerai dari ku?".

"Tidak, bukan karena janji ku di hadapan tuhan meskipun itu salah satunya".

"Benarkah? lalu kenapa?".

"Karena aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri jika aku hanya menikah sekali dalam hidup ku, dan alasan lain karena aku menyukaimu".

"A-apa?kau menyukai ku?".

"Hmm, apa kau tau kalau sebenarnya aku adalah fans mu tapi aku berusaha tidak terlalu memperlihatkannya karena aku seorang pria, dan mungkin nenek tau jika aku menyukaimu dan dia merencanakan pernikahan ini meskipun dari awal aku tidak mengetahui jika kau adalah cucu dari nenek park".

"Baekhyun, apa kau mendengar yang kukatakan tadi malam saat kita menonton filim?".

"Yang mana? oh yang kau bilang kau yang mencintai seulgi tapi akhir akhir ini kau merasakan hal yang aneh?".

"Ya, lalu apa kau mendengar kelanjutannya lagi?".

"Hmm, sepertinya aku lupa, kenapa rupanya?".

"Baekhyun, mari kita mulai semuanya dari awal".

"Dari awal? apa maksudmu? ".

"Begini, aku tau ini konyol tapi aku rasa ini adalah yang tepat untuk aku lakukan" Chanyeol meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak baekhyun,

" Benar memang aku menjalin hubungan dengar seulgi dan aku juga mencintainya, tapi akhir akhir ini aku merasa ada yang aneh sejak kau masuk kedalam lingkungan hidupku. Awalnya aku mengabaikannya dan mencoba tidak peduli dengan keberadaan mu disekitarku. Kau ingat waktu kau baru saja pulang dari jeju?.

"Ya aku ingat ".

"Aku tidak pernah sebahagia itu melihat mu kembali kerumah padahal saat kau meminta izin untuk pergi ke jeju aku tidak peduli dengan itu, dan lagi lagi aku mencoba mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang kurasakan. Lalu kau yang mengatakan akan pergi dari apartemen ku juga tidak membantu baek. Sejak kau pergi Seulgi terus menginap di apartemen ku, tapi aku tetap merasa kesepian padahal saat kau di apartemen pun kita tidak pernah terlibat pembicaraan panjang".

"Chanyeol aku tidak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?".

"Byun Baekhyun, mari kita memulai pernikahan ini dari awal, aku tau ini telambat untuk mengakuinya tapi aku benar benar tidak tahan jika kau tidak berada di samping ku dan secepatnya aku akan mengenalkan mu pada semua media jika kau adalah suami ku, kau mau kan baek?".

"Chanyeol? apa kau sedang bercanda?".

"Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda baekhyun?".

"Tapi kenapa tiba tiba? lalu bagaimana dengan seulgi?".

"Untuk masalah seulgi biar aku yang menyelesaikannya, aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya, lagian akhir akhir ini aku tidak ada komunikasi dengan seulgi dan beberapa teman ku mengatakan jika seulgi sedang menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain jadi aku punya alasan lain untuk meninggalkannya".

" Chanyeol kau yakin dengan ini? bukan untuk melampiaskannya pada ku?".

"Apa? kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu baek? perasaan ku tulus pada mu".

"Begitukah?".

"Kenapa reaksi mu seperti itu? apa kau menolak untuk mengahabiskan hidup bersama ku?".

"Bukan, bukan seperti itu Chanyeol, aku hanya merasa ini sangat tiba tiba dan ada perasaan ragu yang kurasakan saat ini".

"Lalu, apa yang bisa ku lakukan agar kau percaya dan yakin dengan ku baek?. Sungguh aku frustasi melihat mu pergi dari apartemen, meninggalkan ku sendirian disana dan ternyata kau yang tinggal dengan seorang pria yang orientasi seksualnya Gay juga semakin memperparah perasaan ku baek".

" Aku mengerti chanyeol, tapi kau juga harus mengerti keadaan ku, kau yang menolak pernikahan ini dan berulang kali mengatakan jika aku adalah manusia menjijikan yang pernah kau lihat. Dan sekarang kau meminta ku untuk memulainya semua dari awal, itu membuat ku ragu chanyeol".

"Baiklah, aku mengerti keadaan mu. Jadi.kau mau aku memberikan waktu mu untuk berpikir tentang permintaan ku ini baek?".

"Ya, bolehkah?".

"Aku akan memberikan mu waktu berpikir tapi dengan syarat kau menerima permintaan ku ini, dan pada saat waktu berpikir mu habis aku akan menjemput dan membawa mu dari sini untuk pulang ke apartemen".

"Baiklah, setuju dengan itu chanyeol".

"Oke, aku akan menjemput mu besok dan membawa mu pulang ke apartemen ku, ah mulai sekarang menjadi apartemen kita".

"Apa? kau bilang kau akan memberi waktu untuk aku berpikir, kenapa kau sudah menjemput ku besok?".

"Aku sudah memberi mu waktu sehari untuk berpikir baek itu sudah cukup".

"Tidak, beri aku waktu satu bulan oke".

"Apa - apaan itu? itu terlalu lama, aku rasa tiga hari sudah sangat lama untuk berpikir baek".

"Astaga chanyeol, selain berpikir aku juga perlu menjelaskan kepada jongin tentang ini, dia satu satunya kelurga ku tidak mungkin aku terus merahasiakannya kan?".

"Yasudah, aku memberi mu waktu tiga hari itu sudah sangat cukup baek, ayolah aku juga tidak tahan sendirian di apartemen".

"Oke, beri aku waktu dua minggu sekalian aku bisa menyusun barang barang ku".

"Tidak baek".

"Ayolah chanyeol".

" Oke, ini yang terakhir jika kau tidak terima, aku akan membawa mu pulang.ke apartemen oke".

"Baiklah, jadi berapa lama?".

"Seminggu, tidak ada penolakan oke!".

"Terserah mu sajalah".

"Oke, sini peluk dulu sebagai tanda kita resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri".

"Kenapa harus peluk peluk segala".

"Lalu, apa kau mau kita langsung melakukan _itu?_ ".

"A-apa? apa yang kau pikirkan ah? ".

"Kenapa memang? kau kan istri ku jadi tidak ada larangan kita melakukannya kan?".

"Aissh hentikan pikiran mesum mu itu chanyeol, lagian aku ini pria jadi aku bukan istri mu".

"Ya! aku berpikiran mesum dengan istri ku bukan dengan orang lain. Terserah pokoknya kau istriku karena kau cantik".

"Aisshhh aku pria chanyeol ". Baekhyun yang kesal dikatakan cantik oleh chanyeol langsung mempoutkan bibirnya".

 _Chuu_

" Apa yang kau lakukan chanyeol?".

"Mencium istri ku ha ha, dan bibir mu manis ".

"Ck, kau ini. Ini ciuman kedua kita setelah menikah".

"No, ini yang ketiga jika kau tau".

"Tidak ini yang kedua, yg pertama waktu kita menikah dan ini yang kedua tidak mungkin aku salah mengingat".

"Ck, kau ini keras kepala sekali pokoknya ini yang ketiga kalinya, sudalah aku mau tidur lagi ".

"Yang kedua kapan?. Yak! chanyeol beritahu aku kapan ciuman yang kedua?".

"Park Chanyeol!!! ".

"Astaga,apa ini memang yang ketiga? Lalu yang kedua kapan?kenapa aku bisa Lupa? ". Batin Baekhyun bertanya tanya.

 _Meanwhile_

"Ha ha astaga kenapa dia lucu sekali. Bagaimana dia bisa ingat ciuman keduanya kapan. Karena aku menciumnya saat di tidak sadar ha ha ha " Monolog chanyeol yang sepertinya sanga bahagia setelah mengerjai baekhyun.

 _Kehidupan rumah tangga yang seharusnya akan dijalani oleh Dua pasangan yang berjenis kelamin sama itu baru saja di mulai. Akankah hubungan mereka baik baik saja nantinya? Bagaimana dengan ibu Chanyeol?bukankah ibunya tidak menyukai Baekhyun. Dan bagaimana jika masa lalu yang di sembunyikan oleh nenek park selama ini dapat berpengaruh dengan hubungan Yang baru saja di mulai itu?._

 _Hanya tuhan dan waktu lah yang tahu kita sebagai manusia hanya bisa menunggu dan pasrah bukan?._

 _END_

 _TBC deng!!_

Ada yang nunggu cerita ini gak? Pasti gak kan? Aku uda tau itu!!.

Wkwkwkwk

Sudahlah selamat membaca Guys!!

Oh iya aku uda post cerita baru loh, silahkan di cek ya guys!!

Sekian!!!

Salam ChanBaek!!!!

 _Maaf jika typo berkepanjangan!!_


End file.
